League High
by League of Legends Collabs
Summary: The champions of the League have been reborn as humans in a version of Valoran where magic doesn't exist. The major city-states are constantly on the brink of war due to an eternal state of tension created by the need to control resources and land. In the neutral city of Kalamanda a school was built to create peace in Valoran by bringing together the youth of the world.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_  
The early morning sun glowed brightly over the large brick structure that was League High. It was here at this coveted establishment, located in the heart of Kalamanda, where the exceptionally skilled youth of Valorian society studied for their future work. Among the many exceptionally talented students, there were those who did not see studying to be worthwhile, and for them League High served only as a place to pull pranks and cause meaningless drama. For others, however, the school served as a meeting place for adolescent champions to get to know each other. With such a wide assortment of students, conflict was a common occurrence, but for the most part school life was normal, by their standards.

The hallways were empty, each door closed and locked. Among the winding halls of the school, every form of education could be found. Science Labs, Robotics Studios, Band Rooms, and training rooms for the multiple athletic clubs were clearly apparent. Just as with any school there was no exception to the rule, and although the staff did nothing to limit it, smaller private social groups still existed to torment those outside of their ranks.

A lone janitor by the name of Yorick approached the massive school, and looked up at the prestigious academy. "Well ole girl, it's about time. Another year together, let's have a good one." Yorick slung his mop over his shoulder pulling his cart of supplies and unlocked the building, preparing to make sure that all the classrooms were prepared for the year's students.

As the clock at the center of the schools grounds ticked idly by 8 A.M. rushed around the corner and with it a flood of students. The scene was one of sheer chaos with everybody shoving their way through the doors. Seniors passed their time harassing the new first years as was customary. As the flood began to subside the loud ring of the morning bell was apparent and soon enough the halls had cleared with students entering their assigned classrooms.


	2. First Day Part 1

The bus rolled up to the school. The students left the bus in a rush, trying to get inside in order to make it to class on time. One girl elegantly stepped out of the bus. The school uniform was modest on her form, the knee length navy skirt barely moving with each dignified step she took. Her glistening onyx hair had streaks of burgundy highlighted throughout it and was pulled up into a tight bun. Her mascara was daintily applied, her lip gloss just enough to bring out a shine in her lips. She made her way towards the front doors of the school when she was promptly bowled over. Sputtering, she shook her head to clear it. The girl looked around for the perpetrator, she could smell him. The thick smell of tobacco trailed after a boy wearing a brown leather jacket with a large crimson bear claw emblem emblazoned across his back. He must be a new member of the Vandal gang. Karma sighed waving smoke out of her face, "Students breaking the rules on the first day..." before standing up and attempting to follow after him with the intent of informing him on the school's policy on smoking, when another student, this time a petite female, cut her off mid-stride. "K-Karma! Are you alright?"

Karma continued to look after the fleeing student with an unpleasant expression, before turning her focus to the girl in front of her. A strap hung off the small girl's back, leading to a sheath that was carrying a bountiful amount of wooden training swords. Shinai was the technical term for them. She carried a gym bag on the other shoulder, and kept her book bag tucked under her left arm. The fact that she greeted Karma here must have meant that while Karma was busy fuming at the gang member, she had wandered right up to the front doors of the building where the other girl must've been waiting for Karma. This young girl had long, dark blue tinted hair and not a lick of makeup upon her porcelain face. A pair of large red stereo headphones rested around her neck, its wire spiraled around her body and ending in her pocket. Her emerald eyes were wide with worry as she looked up at Karma's disgusted face. Karma shook her head and straightened her attire and posture before replying, "I am fine, Irelia. It is good to see you."

Irelia cast her glance at the fading figure, taking a step towards him when Karma shook her head, "Irelia, class will begin in about fifteen minutes. You do not want to be late for your first class, right?"

Irelia squeaked and bowed towards Karma in compliance, quickly making her way back towards the school. Karma smiled, it was good to see Irelia. Karma had gone an entire year without seeing her dear friend, and the stories she heard in her absence were disconcerting. But seeing her now, she was reassured that Irelia was in fact fine. She acted a bit odd, but she was always strange. Karma made her way to the school, still slightly annoyed at the boy whom had knocked her over. She would find him later, possibly at lunch or something. Right now she had a class to attend.

The sound of blaring Metal music from a vehicle pulling in announced the arrival of Mordekaiser. His enormous figure in the vehicle looked out at the students walking on the campus. His body was so large he appeared to be leaning over, to avoid his head pushing against the roof of the car. His hair was long and dark, almost black in shade. The brown eyes he owned seemed to glow crimson in the sunlight. The giant grabbed his black denim messenger bag which was dotted with names of famous metal bands. The bag itself looked ancient and worn, but it was brand new and styled that way.

As Mordekaiser walked out of his van, a scrawny, pale boy wearing almost no trace of the school uniform popped out of the passenger's window without even bothering to open the door. Shaco wormed onto the roof of the van and crawled over to the driver side of the roof. The jester leaned over the edge, and his upside down grin appeared in front of Mordekaiser. "What was that lovely sound?" Shaco sarcastically inquired.

"Metal, get used to it if you are riding with me," Mordekaiser responded as he shut off his vehicle, silencing the music, and began to stuff various supplies into his bag. On the back of Mordekaiser's ride were the words 'Thunderhorse' painted across it. The sides of the van had an ornate picture of a horseman at high gallop wielding a scythe. Under the picture the words 'You may be a king or a small street sweeper, but sooner or later you dance with the reaper' could be seen in small print.

"I guess" Shaco replied before shaking his head, a grin spreading across his face. "Alright! All better!" he said when he saw a muscular boy wearing a dark, navy blue hoody walking across the street into the school grounds. "I'm going to go say hi to Panty!"

"Do as you please," Mordekaiser responded after sticking a toothpick in his mouth to chew on. When he turned to look at Shaco, but the boy had already flipped off the roof of his vehicle and was already on the other end of the campus speaking to Pantheon. Even after years of knowing Shaco, Mordekaiser was still unaccustomed to the jester's mobility.

Mordekaiser finished stuffing his bag with supplies and walked over to the back of his van where Shaco had popped out of. He stepped inside the pitch black darkness. "Come here babe," Mordekaiser said, walking out with a guitar that looked like it had come from the void. The color was a deep grey that looked like metal with a faded purple outline. Horns protruded from the side of the guitar, making it look menacing. Before anyone could see the horrid thing, Mordekaiser slipped it into a case and locked his van. He casually placed his book bag on his shoulder and held his guitar case by the handle as he walked onto the campus.

* * *

The bell rang. Karma elegantly stepped out of the classroom and walked down the hallway. Scanning students in the hallway, she looked for uniform infractions. A firm voice spoke up from behind her, "No infractions of any sort yet, Karma. I'm making sure of it." Karma turned and respectfully bowed her head towards the owner of the voice. It was a girl with long, brown hair and a sash denoting her status as hall monitor. Karma politely replied, "Thank you, Caitlyn. It is force of habit. Do excuse me."

"I understand." Caitlyn gave Karma a half smile, "It makes my job all the more easier."

Karma nodded her head and walked down the hallway. She easily glided through the masses of students going out and to class as she made her way to one specific locker. He was there right on time, of course. Turning the corner of one of the school's many corridors, the Prince had arrived on campus. People turned and stared at his perfection, and he smiled at all his onlookers. Karma rolled her eyes while she waited for the showboating boy to turn from his fans and regard her.

"Good morning, Karma," he said while he began dialing his combination. "How was your summer?" He slid a book out of his bag and quickly replaced it with one from inside the locker.  
Karma promptly responded, "It was pleasant. Ionia always has fair weather in the summer. How was yours, Jarvan?"

"Stressful," he sighed, shaking his head. "You know how my parents are. I had to attend a summer prep school for the majority of it and whenever I wasn't in class I had baseball practice. I think I had at most ten days out of the entire two months to relax and hang out with Galio and Xin."

Karma gave Jarvan the slightest smile, replying, "I am sure it was not all that bad. At least you are now prepared for the school year." Karma shifted her posture ever so slightly, "Jarvan, I do have an ulterior motive for speaking with you. I wish to bring someone into the student council this year. A freshman."

"Well, we'll have to interview them as standard procedure, but I'm quite sure that if you're recommending them then they'll be perfectly suited for the council," Jarvan smiled, gently closing his locker as to not cause a disturbance in the halls. "Now shouldn't we be getting off to class? Don't want to be late on the first day."

Karma nodded her head, "Yes, you're absolutely right. I will see you during lunch for assembly preparations." Karma spun on her heels and made her way towards her next class. She was sure that Irelia would benefit from joining the Student Council. As she walked towards her next class, her nose twitched ever so slightly. She could smell acrid tobacco smoke trailing up a nearby staircase. She frowned, she would have wandered after him but she had her next class to attend.

Jarvan shook his head when he noticed Karma's sour expression, instantly able to tell what was bothering her. He turned on his heels and quickly headed in the opposite direction. He followed the hallway around a narrow turn, just barely knocking someone over as he rounded the corner.

"My apologies, I didn't see you there," Jarvan quickly said, checking to see if the person before him was hurt. Jarvan mentally rolled his eyes when he realized who it was he had bumped into. Shaco, the class clown, lay on the ground before him. Jarvan was particularly annoyed by Shaco's choice of attire. The clown chose to wear checkered pants and a neon shirt under his unbuttoned dress shirt and blazer. Jarvan would attempt to write him up for an infraction of the dress code but he knew it would be futile.

"Maybe if you did watch where you stepped you wouldn't have knocked my beautiful behind over," Shaco snapped back as he picked himself up.

"As I said before, my apologies. Now, kindly move for I must be on my way," Jarvan stepped to the side and out of the way of the Jester.

"Moving for the prince of the school? I could always do a disappearing act." Shaco turned and rushed down the hallway, laughing maniacally as if what Jarvan had requested was some sort of joke. "But for my next trick I'll make you disappear."

Shaco's run became a walk, and as Shaco's voice faded, Jarvan couldn't help but say to himself, "What a nuisance." Jarvan paused for a moment to remember what he'd been doing when the bell rings, and quickly dashes his way to class. Late on the first day because of the class clown. Of course.

After pulling his vanishing act and completely ignoring the bell, Shaco paced down the hallway after he was out of range of Jarvan's senses. "What to do, what to do? I could spill paint all over him! That would work miracles on his reputation," Shaco's grin widened until he realized that there was no way to get paint on campus during his passing period. "Ergh, no fun."

It was then that little idea popped inside Shaco's little mind, "Hmm there is an assembly today perhaps...curtains?" Shaco whispered to himself, "Yes, that could also work. Could give him a nice little bump on his head also. Oh I'm such a genius!" The jester rubbed his hands in evil glee upon entering his second classroom and seating himself next to Mordekaiser, paying no mind to the teacher telling him off for being late on the first day. It was odd how quiet Shaco was until a good bit into the class.

"SO! How has your morning been so far?" Shaco asked, sprawling himself onto Mordekaiser's desk while staring up at him. Mordekaiser's expression was grim at best as he looked down at the inverted jester.

"It's been good I suppose," Mordekaiser responded with a fully stoic expression. He didn't particularly like the jester, but could put up with Shaco much better than most of the students at the school. That and giving the jester a friend meant Mordekaiser was usually last on Shaco's prank list, which suited him just fine.

The jester's following frown was obviously faked. "Oh Mordekaiser, sometimes I wish I could find love in the world!" Shaco said, almost instantly switching from laying on Mordekaiser's desk to kneeling down on one knee in front of the giant. "I am jealous Mordekaiser to be horridly honest I want what you want...love! I want what you and Orianna have," Shaco's dramatization was amazing. During his act he had drawn the attention of the entire class. Even Professor Ryze had stopped teaching the class to watch Shaco's antic. "Teach me Mordekaiser! Teach me how to attract the eyes of a beautiful young woman such as Orianna! I want LOVE!" Shaco cheeks threatened to burst as his face turned bright red, and he nearly exploded into laughter at the end of his dramatization. "Oh I'm sorry Morde, I'm just pulling your leg."

Mordekaiser was nearly speechless at the end of Shaco's little show, "Shut up you fool!" Mordekaiser snarled before pinching the blabbermouth's nose, "That wasn't supposed to be a public announcement," the giant said almost apathetically.

Shaco's mouth became an open O and he spoke back with a nasally voice, unable to breathe through his nose, "I'm sorry Mordekaiser, I didn't know you didn't want anyone to know that ORIANNA IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Shaco shouted the end of it pulling himself free, obviously angering Mordekaiser. If he was a cartoon character, steam would be whistling out of his ears.

"You idiot!" Mordekaiser threw his fist forward towards Shaco's face, but simply struck air before realizing Shaco's cheek was now pressed against his own.  
"You missed me," Shaco whispered before breaking out into a cackle. In pure anger, Mordekaiser stood up with enough force that his desk flipped over and he stormed out of the classroom, and as he slammed the door behind him not a single care was given. He could still hear the jester's laugh in his head long after he had left the room.

What class did Orianna have? Mordekaiser couldn't remember her schedule, it was a blur to him at the moment. The jester's laugh and jokes had buried their way into his mind, making his mind unclear. With a brisk pace, he walked through the hallways, looking for the woman he had met only last year. It had been love at first sight. Before that fateful day they had not known of each other's existence but within hours of their encounter they had become a couple.

He saw her sitting in her classroom, looking up as the teacher lectured on about whatever the subject was. He stopped, stared at Orianna from outside the classroom before continuing on his walk.

As Mordekaiser walked past the school's Home Economics class, coughing could be heard as the glass window to the classroom was suddenly blasted with white powder. A large, chitinous demonic creature from beyond the veil of normalcy walked out of the room, his Common clear and punctual amongst the cluttered yelling and chaos. Students rushed out as the creature led them to a safe-zone in an orderly manner. Inside of the room, Mordekaiser could see the shortest of this year's seniors covered in flour, with a baffled expression on her face.

"Hmm...that spell was supposed to open the bag of flour without much mess. It worked on the eggs..." Beside her was a bowl of egg yolks, whites, and several large pieces of egg shells, showing that whatever particular spell she had used obviously hadn't been as effective as she'd hoped. Dusting herself off, Lulu walked out of the classroom in an attempt to follow the other students. When she noticed that they had already disappeared, she turned her focus to Mordekaiser.

"Oh, hello there. Out of class early are we?" Lulu looked up at Mordekaiser, who towered over her tiny visage, but from his perspective she didn't really seem to be focused on him at all.  
"Hmm...just taking a stroll through the school. The...clown has made himself unpleasant in my eyes at the moment," Mordekaiser waved his hands dismissively at the mention of the jester. "He's bothersome to be quite honest."

"I see..." Lulu licked her fingers of anything that had caked on them during her first day in Home Ec., before turning on her heels and walking down the hallway, almost as if she had forgotten the conversation had ever happened. The bell rang and Mordekaiser just shook his head. This school was filled with some odd characters...

Orianna stared out the window to the garden below. She had seen Mordekaiser walk past her classroom earlier and had wondered where he was headed. It wasn't an unusual thing for him to leave class during the day, but this was the first day of school. Orianna considered following him but there were only a few minutes left in the class period so she figured she'd wait and catch up to him later.

As the bell rang, Orianna quickly gathered her things and headed for the door. She had promised Shyvanna that she would meet up with her before their next class. She rushed down the hall, her floating camera ball following closely behind. When she rounded the corner and neared her locker she saw that her best friend was already there waiting for her.

"Beat you again," the redhead smiled.

"Every year," Orianna laughed. "You have to be cheating. Want to head to the library after school? I heard they added an entire new section over the summer since the school got a $5,000 grant."

Shyvanna nodded, her short hair falling over her eyes. "You have Advanced Biology next right?" As she turned around her long tail braid whipped the air behind her, nearly brushing Orianna.

"And you have Calculus AB," Orianna replied, rapidly opening her locker to retrieve a notebook before slamming it shut. "Shall we be on our way?" She snapped her fingers twice and her ball zoomed back to her from down the hall.

Shyvana looked at the hovering camera speed to Orianna and raised a curious eye-brow, "That's a nifty little device there, where'd you get it?"

Orianna turned to her new camera and her eyes got wide as she grinned, "Gift from my dad. He's on some technology tour with some other Piltover science guys. I guess it's some proto-type for something that he turned into a camera or something. I think it uses magnets and computer chips...I really only know how to work it, not how it works."

Laughing, Shyvana responded, "That sounds like you alright. I'm jealous...you should let me borrow it some time!"

"Sure, maybe after school. I'll find you before the assembly so we can sit together and I can explain a little about how it works," Orianna waved as she opened a classroom and disappeared inside.


	3. First Day Part 2

Shyvana wandered the hallways in attempts to remember where her classroom was. Even though she had attended this school for an entire year already, she still often got lost on its humongous campus. The only place she was able to consistently find was the library due to the amount of time she spent there. Shyvana sighed when she heard the bell rang, still unable to find her class, turned another corner, and decided to check the numbers on the classroom doors. The door directly to her left read A-13. I was close at least...She continued down the hall to find A-17, where her class was held. She opened the door and quickly apologized to Professor Viktor, explaining the situation before taking a seat in the back row. She opened a book from her bag, completely ignoring the lesson because math was never her forte.

Pantheon leaned backwards in his chair. Professor Viktor was listing in all the things they would learn over the course of the year. The muscular boy already knew how horribly he was going to fail this class and decided to give up on it before even attempting to learn anything. That's it: I'm failing. How do they expect me to do this when I barelycould pass Geometry? Pantheon's mind began to drift during the teacher's introduction to the class.

His eyes found Irelia sitting not too far from him. He had never seen this girl before. She had to be a freshman for him not to recognize her. What a newbie like her was doing in a class like this was beyond him. Hmm...cutewere the words that passed through his mind as he stared at his classmate.

"Pantheon, I don't think your parents put you here to slack," The teacher broke Pantheon's trance, and he looked up at him. Viktor's accent had already buried itself into his mind and the boy could already tell that Viktor was not going to be his favorite teacher.

Pantheon merely shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say? They put me here against my will," the boy stated before turning his gaze back to Irelia.

Irelia flicked a quick glance at Pantheon, then back to the paper in front of her. She almost seemed like a doll. One could assume she was dead if she was not writing every single word Viktor wrote with erratically fast penmanship. Once Viktor was done with his explanation and had given them an assignment to work on for the remainder of the class, Irelia slipped her pair of large headphones on and nodded her head to whatever music she was listening to. She worked in utter silence.

After Viktor finished passing out their schoolwork, Pantheon slivered his way over to the cute girl's desk, lifting her headphones off. "Ooh baby. Why, aren't you one sexy lady," Pantheon said in a smooth tone; a devilish smile spread across his face. Irelia blinked her emerald eyes only once at Pantheon. She promptly placed her headphones back on her ears, turning the volume up. She bowed her head to her paper as she wrote out equation after equation, followed by messy eraser marks as she attempted to fix the mistakes she had made during Pantheon's horrific attempt to flirt with her.

Pantheon's shock was hidden by Irelia's lack of acknowledgement towards his presence. He pulled the headphones off of her head again. "I don't think you know who I am so I'm going to introduce myself," Pantheon stated before sitting down next to the girl, "I'm Pantheon. You've probably heard about me since I am kind of a big deal around here."

Irelia blinked once more at Pantheon. Affixing her headphones back in place she went back to ignoring the rude boy. She went back to scribbling out the answers to their assigned work. Pantheon was becoming impatient with the girl. No one had ever ignored him so successfully. The muscular boy tugged the headphones off of Irelia's head, letting them drop to the floor. "Alright girly, you're beginning to piss me off. You will answer me when I talk to you, you got that?" Pantheon was about to turn red with anger until he heard Viktor's voice.

"Pantheon, sit down. Do your work and leave Miss Irelia alone," Viktor commanded. Pantheon shot a sour look towards the professor and began to walk back to his seat. He plopped into his chair and started to scribble on his paper. Irelia leaned over and grabbed her fallen headphones. She yet again, placed them around her ears and ignored Pantheon's actions and words. The girl seemed enraptured in her work with little care for anything else. In the margin of every page she wrote in there were detailed sketches of sword swings, arcs, calculated trajectories with little stick figures and her own assortment of personal notes associated with each of these strikes.

* * *

As the halls once again filled with the rush of students, the sound of lockers opening and closing drowned out most conversation. In order to speak to anybody in the cramped hallways, one practically had to yell. As she stepped through the halls silently, expecting to be singled out, LeBlanc looked around her. Her classmates paid no mind to her presence, and so she moved like a wraith among her peers. It was not unusual for her, it had simply become a fact of life that people did not understand her. She was different than most in the school, and for that reason it was so easy to single her out. Each day, she would suffer the insults from the other girls in her class and the males alike. She stepped into her next class and saw the form of Kassadin standing directly in front of the chalk board. She had always found his History classes to be interesting, since classes were very rarely dry lectures about main events, but were instead first hand accounts of what had taken place. Where other teachers used textbooks and curriculums, Kassadin pushed the boundaries of teaching and instead left his students to learn for themselves. He would offer them the basic information and would leave them to solve the rest, as though history was a mystery.

She sat down in her desk as another student passed through the doorway. The student did not look familiar to LeBlanc in the very least, and it was uncommon for her to not recognize a face. Her hair was a soft blue color and it flowed elegantly over her shoulders and down her back. She wore the school's full uniform and as LeBlanc looked on, she found her eyes fixated on the girl before her. Having attended League High for 2 years already, she had begun to believe that she knew everyone at the school. She watched the girl intently as she entered the room and, with a variety of speedy hand motions, which LeBlanc could only assume was sign language, began to speak with Kassadin. Her body had a visible shake to it, and in the entire time that LeBlanc observed she never once opened her mouth. As the girl walked away slowly, she took her place standing next to the large podium that stood at the front of the room.

"Before we begin today's lesson I have been asked by the school board to introduce a new student among us. I would like you all to meet Sona." Kassadin's voice was kind and welcoming.

"Just how old is this chick? This is a class for upperclassmen, and she looks like nothing more than a runt," a sneer came from the back of the classroom as a group of young men in leather jackets sat together laughing loudly.

"Fortunately this school places some students according to intelligence, not age. Be that as it may, it confuses me as to why someone like yourself is in this class." Kassadin paused momentarily to give the individual's in the jacket's a chance to realize what he'd just said, and then whispered into Sona's ear. She nodded her head lightly and Kassadin continued, "Anyways...at least you caught onto one thing; Sona is not the same age as any of you. Due to her incredibly high test scores upon taking the mandatory entrance exams to this school, it was decided that instead of putting her into the Freshman class that she would be placed into the Junior class."

Her fellow students looked on in amazement at the prodigy that stood before them. LeBlanc smiled lightly as she continued to stare at the girl in front of her. She found herself following her soft blue hair as it fell down her back. There was a loud crash from the hallway that snapped her out of it, and as the rest of the class stood to look through the window LeBlanc stayed seated, unconcerned with whatever was taking place.

* * *

Rumble sat in a daze as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. All he did was open his locker, when a sudden series of explosions spooked him, and he stumbled back hitting his head against the lockers on the opposite side of the hall. The boy slowly got to his feet and upon closer examination of the locker, he found a note next to scraps of firecrackers. "Welcome to the school. -Shaco." Rumble could already tell this year was going to be a long one.

Rumble wasn't new to being bullied. Throughout his schooling at least one person found enjoyment in his torment every year. Why should this school be any different?He thought, gathering anything that didn't hold a scorch mark on it. He decided he would clean out the ash at a later date and began walking to the Library, the only place he knew how to get to. Being a last minute transfer to the school he didn't have a full day of classes set up yet, so he'd spend this free period in a safe place where he could work.  
Upon entering the library he met the distant stare of Nasus, the school's librarian. The wise being walked towards him with a questioning glare. "Why aren't you in class?" Rumble rolled his eyes slightly as he explained his situation, a situation which he had to explain to every teacher he ran across. Once finished Rumble sat down and grabbed a gadget from his bag. Ever since he could remember he was always fascinated by robotics and technology. The little boy grabbed a screwdriver out of his bag and began tinkering with what would soon be a tape recorder. After a seemingly endless amount of modifications, the recorder finally took shape. Just in time too, as the bell rang. Gathering his things, he quickly walked out the door.

As Rumble walked to his next class, a huge arm shoved him into the wall. "Why hello Rumble. I haven't seen you in a few years. How have you been?" Pantheon asked, his body towering over the short little boy. The bully grabbed Rumble's bag and spilled its contents on the floor. "Hmmm...useless junk," Pantheon stated as he stepped on the tape recorded Rumble had just been working on. The loud cracks could barely be heard among the noise of the students transferring classes.

Rumble couldn't believe his luck. Out of all the schools, he had to transfer to the one Pantheon was at. Pantheon was one of the people who enjoyed seeing him struggle, and he would constantly bully him even outside of school. Rumble began picking up his notebooks, which Pantheon had knocked out of his hands.

"That's enough Pantheon." said a voice just loud enough to be heard over the other students. A small section of the crowd split to make way for the owner of the voice, and Pantheon turned around to see a well built older teen standing in the gap. Very few people towered over Pantheon, and this person was one of them. He wore the signature school uniform, though his tie was loosened. Most people didn't challenge Pantheon this openly, so he was intrigued if this kid had the bite to cover his bark.

Pantheon's hoody slowly turned around to see who had commanded him to stop. He instinctively flexed his biceps as a precaution. "And just who might you be?" Pantheon asked as he stared daggers towards the tall man. Probably just some 'white knight' who can't do much with his fists Pantheon thought.

"The name's Jax, and you should learn it well. I've seen a few people just like you, and let's just say it in all my years here, it didn't end well for them." Jax stared down at the hooded bully. He began sizing him up, just in case a brawl broke out. Pantheon looked like he could carry his own weight with ease, but his ego was certainly over inflated enough to be a hindrance. Jax concluded in his mind if it came to blows, he would easily beat this reckless youth.

Pantheon grunted in dissatisfaction at the intruding of his 'session' with Rumble. "Whatever. If you want to waste your time to protecting this little runt then so be it," Pantheon spat before walking away from Rumble and Jax.

Rumble watched as his tormentor walked away. He turned to thank the mysterious savior, but Jax disappeared into the sea of students as the gap that had opened just moments ago turned back into a rush hour of students getting to class. Rumble turned his attention back to his stuff. His newly built tape recorder sat in pieces across the hallway. Sighing, he thought, I'll make another one after school, trying to be optimistic. After picking his things up again he stuffed them into his bag and hurried to his next class.

* * *

A girl sat in the corner of her fifth period class, silently watching the action in the classroom with a bored expression. Her amber eyes glazed over as she wished she was somewhere else, away from this commotion. She turned to the window, her white bangs just barely scraping her vision. Why was she even here? Why was she forced to be here? She sighed heavily.

Shaco's eyes fell upon the 'albino' girl. Why was she unfamiliar to him? His eyes measured her up as he tried to recognize her. She had not been here before was his eventual conclusion. The girl was quiet and bored. Perhaps she could be a good target for his jokes, but then at the same time, he never really liked to mess with quiet people. They tended to be more...explosive. Even so, Shaco couldn't resist picking on the fresh meat. So he crumpled his paper and tossed it at the girl before turning his head towards the board in an attempt to hide his action.

Riven's gaze left the window after feeling the paper hit her right arm. However, she didn't spot who threw it at her. Instead, she calculated in her mind where the ball had hit her and which direction it would have come from. Her best guess was the scrawny kid who acted like the class clown. She glared at him for a moment, noticing he was probably ignoring her on purpose. As he continued to stare ahead, she lost interest and turned back to the window.  
Annoyed by the girl's lack of a lasting response, Shaco lifted his pencil from his table and tossed it over to her. He threw it directly at her face and snickered when it struck. He turned forward again after hitting her with the pencil.

Riven flinched largely as the pencil hit her cheek. Luckily, it was the eraser end, and it bounced harmlessly to the floor. She reached down and picked it up, fuming. She snapped it in half in her clenched fist and looked directly at Shaco. The boy who she'd assumed threw the paper wad had coincidentally misplaced the pencil that had been on his desk only a second beforehand. Ignoring any classroom etiquette, she got up, walked over to the boy's desk and slammed the remnants of the pencil down in front of him. "Do you have a problem with me?" She spat viciously.

Shaco's eyes opened wide as he cocked his head to the side. He turned to his right and then his left before looking up at the girl. "Who? Me? I ain't doin' nothin!" Shaco barked in a southern accent. "By the way, if you don't mind me asking, how do you have my pencil?" Shaco asked in mocking confusion.

'He never knows when to quit' LeBlanc sat quietly in the back of the room, her eyes completely closed, but her ears catching all the sound in the room. Although she was not concerned with the matters unfolding in the classroom she couldn't help but turn her ear to the words being spoken. She heard the other females voice, but she did not recognize it. She sat up slightly and opened one of her eyes slightly to catch a glimpse of who it might be. As she looked forward she found the young woman standing over Shaco's desk with an infuriated look on her face. She closed her eye again as she saw Nidalee set down the piece of chalk, and moving towards Shaco a second time.

Just as Nidalee had reached Shaco's seat the loud tone of the bell could be heard clearly, and before she could say even a single word Shaco darted out of his seat laughing loudly as he ran. Nidalee stood motionless with Riven directly in front of her. As she began to open her mouth to speak Riven turned from the shoulder with a displeased look, and walked away before Nidalee could get out a word, exiting silently. Nidalee watched the girl walk away noting how silent the girl was before she returned to her desk frowning. First day of school, and I can tell that I'm going to love this class...She sighed to herself and began writing the next day's assignment.

* * *

In the halls there were rushes of students throwing books in their lockers and slamming them loudly. Others stood in small groups speaking with one another about the events of their summer vacations. With the first 5 class periods over all of the students eventually made their way to the cafeteria. The room was filled with noise with nearly every single student having something to talk about. LeBlanc, on the other hand, sat alone at a small table in the corner of the large room, her eyes closed, but her ears once again listening intently. She'd always been the way she was. Shunned by her classmates for being different she simply sat and listened. Although she was not part of any social group in the school she still knew all of the gossip no matter how useless it was to her. She sat up and opened her eyes as Sona began to enter the cafeteria. As she watched Sona move slowly down the line of buffet like tables she noted the elegance with which she walked. She found herself once again lost in the intricate curves of the girl's body and the shimmer of her blue hair.

Sona was unsure of how well she would fare at League High. She'd been homeschooled for all of her life up till now, and she was not used to having so many people around. She looked at the food in front of her but her appetite was gone. She set the small metal tray back where she had gotten it and walked slowly towards the table with the fewest people at it. She looked towards the corner and noticed a girl that she had recognized from an earlier class period. As she began to make her way towards the table she felt her body begin to shake nervously not knowing how she would be treated by the girl. As she approached the table she waved softly at the girl sitting alone, but the girl did not wave back. Instead she simply closed her eyes once more and leaned back against the wall. Sona stopped mid step and bit her lip. Her first attempt at socializing had just ended in disaster, and she thought about looking for another table, but as she began to turn the girl opened one eye, sat up once more, and motioned for her to take a seat.

She was unaware of the reason why Sona had chosen this table to sit at. She felt sorry for the girl for having chosen it. Sitting here would only seal her fate as an outcast and she too would be shunned by the other students of the school. As Sona came ever closer to the table LeBlanc stood up silently and pulled a chair out for her. Sona sat down softly as LeBlanc looked at her. Under the female's gaze she began to feel the ever present nervousness creep further through her body and turned away, not wanting to be stared at. LeBlanc smiled softly at the other girl and closed her eyes once more, resuming her previous position leaning back against the wall. The two sat in silence, neither eating, nor socializing, while the rest of the students began to sit at the tables with plates full of food.


	4. First Day Part 3

Karma saw the line at the cafeteria. She could see how long it stretched, and she sighed, really not in the mood to stand there when she had more important things on her mind. She forgot to make lunch though, and she knew better than not to eat. Karma shifted her gaze to her right to see Irelia inexplicably standing next to her with a tray. The tray held two bowls of rice as well as two salads. The short girl timidly spoke, "H-hi Karma." Irelia smiled at her friend. Karma smiled back, "Hello Irelia. I did not expect you to be here so soon."

Irelia's smile did not peter but her voice strengthened, "I made sure I was early. I got through the line quickly and got you some rice." Irelia motioned to a nearby table, "If you want, we can sit together and talk for a bit and maybe...catch up?"

Karma sighed, "I only have time to eat before I have to prepare for the assembly.. I want to introduce you to Jarvan so you can make a good impression for the student council, and then I have to go set up…"

Irelia became visibly downcast for a moment before perking back up, "It's alright. I understand."

They sat at the table Irelia had motioned to and took their respective bowls. Karma was about to start eating when Irelia reached into her bag and drew out a glass Tupperware container that appeared to contain chicken in some sort of sauce to go with the rice. Irelia offered some to Karma. Karma started to reach for it when she stopped, quickly questioning, "Did Zelos make this, or did…?"

"I made it." Irelia squeaked out.

Karma's eyes grew wide with terror as she realized the true identity of the sauce. She politely declined, "No thanks...I think I will be fine with just the rice."

Irelia nodded and slowly opened it. An insanely spicy smell instantly hit their nostrils. It smelt like death incarnate. Irelia drew out a few pieces and mixed it into her rice, promptly gulping it down at inhuman speed. Before Karma could even fathom to start eating, Irelia was already done her portion and reaching for the salad. Karma frowned, "Irelia, you should not eat so fast. It is not polite or healthy to do so." Irelia visibly stiffened and bowed her head apologetically, "Sorry, Karma!" Irelia mumbled out with food in her cheeks before smacking both hands over her mouth and swallowed any food still remained. "Sorry...again."

Karma smirked and nodded her head in approval. Karma delicately ate her food and gathered her cutlery and bowls onto it the moment she was done. Irelia was already on her feet and shifting back and forth, wanting to get going. Karma gave Irelia a stern stare, waiting for the girl to realize she had forgotten her tray, used utensils and dirtied plates. Irelia quickly realized and gathered them, making Karma smile once more. Once they placed their respective trays away Karma began to lead Irelia to Jarvan.

Rumble, getting lost on the way to the cafeteria, was the last student to enter. He luckily brought his own lunch, so the only thing left to do was to find a place to sit. The small boy looked around, seeing that most of the tables were full. The only table left was one in the far corner, at which two unfamiliar girls sat at. Remembering his luck, Rumble sighed as he walked to the vacant seat. As he neared, one of the two girls looked in his direction. She had long, flowing blue hair, and Rumble could tell from her posture that she felt uncomfortable. Sitting down, neither of the two talked. Sighing again, Rumble turned his attention to his food. He noticed the blue haired girl looking at him out of the corner of his eye, but everytime direct eye contact was made, she quickly turned away.

Throwing caution into the wind, Rumble threw a quiet hello towards either of the two. The girl leaning against the wall opened her eyes for a second, before closing them again. The blue haired girl stuck her hand out before nervously wondering if the greeting was too formal, so she snapped it away from Rumble, who gave her a confused look. Quickly trying to fix the situation she gave him a small wave before signing in hopes he spoke sign language.  
The girl put two fingers to her mouth, then began moving her hands rapidly in front of her. At first, Rumble didn't know what to make of it. Then, he recognized exactly what she was doing. "Oh." He muttered softly. Rumble tried to remember what he had read about the subject. He then began moving his hands in a similar fashion. [Hello.] Rumble said with his hands.

[You know sign language?] Sona motioned in front of her. The boy then moved his hands, answering her question. [I read it long time ago. Sorry if I mess up few words.]

[Don't worry, it's just nice to have someone to talk to. What's your name?] The boy placed his hand to his mouth, attempting to think, then spells out his name. Sona went over each letter in her head as he formed them. [R-u-m-b-l-e, that's a nice name.] Sona began spelling out her own name.

[Nice to kick you, Sona.] Sona convulsed in silent laughter. Rumble looked at her confused, but smiled as she returned the gesture. Sona and Rumble began talking to each other in silence as the rest of the lunchroom bustled with noise.

* * *

Jarvan smiled when he noticed Karma approaching his table. "Good afternoon Karma, enjoying your classes so far?"

Karma waved at Jarvan, "Yes Jarvan. Thank you for asking. I assume you have been as well, or else you would not be in such a cheery mood." Irelia trailed behind Karma, peeking out from behind her. Karma stepped to the side, "Jarvan, I would like you to meet Irelia. She is the one who I wish to join the Student Council." Irelia gave Jarvan a very quick bow, "Hello, sir."

"No need for such formalities, please. Just call me Jarvan," he laughed, reaching his arm out for her to shake. "And it's nice to meet you. Any friend of Karma's is a friend of mine."  
Irelia slowly reached out and took Jarvan's hand. Despite her small size, she had a surprisingly firm handshake. "Thank you, s...Jarvan." Irelia promptly released his hand and relaxed her posture ever so slightly. Karma smiled, glad that Irelia had made a proper impression. She regarded Jarvan, "Do you have your speech lined up? Is there any more work that needs to be done for the assembly?"

"I have a copy of my speech in my locker. I'll be making a quick trip there before I head off to the auditorium," Jarvan rested his head on his hand as he began to think of anything that might still need to be checked up on. "Other than that I think everything is set. I'll be seeing you guys. Once your sixth period classes are over, head over to the assembly." He smiled and got up from his seat, grabbing his tray and dropping it off at the trash can to his right just as the bell rang.

Karma gave Jarvan a polite bow and walked away with Irelia at her side. She looked at Irelia, beaming a smile at her, "That went well." Irelia smiled back at Karma. Suddenly Karma moved towards a different exit, making Irelia's demeanor shift back to its doll-like status. It was time for their next class and for them to part ways.

"Welcome students of Valoran's renowned League High!"Principal Kayle's voice boomed out through the school and out of the front doors, which had remained open for any and all late comers. The first day of school being more relaxed about attendance, however the rest of the year wouldn't be so lax. "First I'd like to welcome our new Freshman students, and would like to explain some school rules now that you've all woken up during lunch.

First, we are a private academy, and as such behavior is expected to be perfect. Students will sit quietly in class, answer questions when asked, and complete all assignments. Outside of school, students shall keep proper attitudes when interacting with others, and be role models to anyone they come across. Finally, the student dress code is to be followed to the smallest detail. Uniforms are to be worn at all times on campus and are to remain in perfect condition at all times. For the boys: Tan slacks with a white dress shirt, a blue jacket or blazer, and a red tie. For the girls: blue skirts or shorts, a white dress shirt with a blue jacket or tan sweater, and a red ribbon. Girls especially should avoid anything revealing or too short. If your apparel is decidedly inappropriate, you will either be given a spare uniform or sent home to change, being marked for any classes you miss during your absence.  
Now, I believe that's all I have to cover for now. In a few minutes you will be dismissed by grade starting with the freshman, and head down the halls to the auditorium for a school assembly where any questions that were not answered will be. Let's have a good day, and an ever better year."

The bell rings for the first time as students begin to file towards the auditorium.

* * *

A tall, slim girl walked into the school just as the bell rings. To anyone who upheld the school's dress code, she was a uniform nightmare. She wore a skirt that was only half the length of the school's dress code. Her shirt was halfway unbuttoned down the center, showing just enough to turn heads, but not too revealing. Black hair flowed down across her back with a bell tying the hair in a low ponytail. A set of cat ears adorned her head while a pin-on tail poked out of her back.

Ahri swore under her breath when she realized just how close she had cut it. She was hoping to find some early gossip before the assembly. Being the self proclaimed 'Gossip Queen' of the school, she made it her job to find out every little bit of information she could about the other students. People began filtering out of every classroom as groups formed up to head to the school's stage. Ahri caught a glimpse of Shaco as he snuck his way through the crowd. She was often in cahoots with Shaco on a lot of his high jinks, so she could tell that he was heading towards his next prank.

Weaving through the crowd of students with an almost inhuman grace, she followed Shaco to a small hallway. At the end of the hallway sat the school's janitor, Yorick, guarding the backstage door. Shaco paced just around the corner, probably concocting a way of getting the big lump to leave. He was too deep in thought to notice Ahri walking up. "Need to get backstage?" Ahri asked, making Shaco jump slightly.

Shaco's mouth opened into a grin upon seeing Ahri, with surprise on his face at the perfect timing of her arrival. "Hmmm...I guess I could use a distraction. I don't want to kill the surprise, but I need to get backstage for a certain...joke," Shaco placed his hand on Ahri's shoulder. "Get him away from the door if you could please?" Shaco's eyes widened into large circles, giving him a look of pleading. Of course it was all fake. Shaco never pleaded for anything.

"I'll see what I can do." Shaco's puppy-dog eyes always got to her, regardless if they were fake or not. Ahri pondered for a second until an answer came to mind. "One sec, you may want to hide yourself, he will be coming this way." Ahri walked away towards the girl's bathroom. Once inside, she grabbed out her powder cover up from her purse. "A little cover can do wonders." She whispered just before she blew the powder all over the sinks. Satisfied that it was a formidable mess, she casually walked out and headed for Yorick.

"You're not supposed to be back here." Grunted the old man.

"I know, but I just wanted to tell you someone spilt a powdery mess in the girl's bathroom." Yorick paused considering that he'd had to leave his post unguarded. Even so, the scheme seemed to work as he left his post. He motioned for Ahri to follow him as he hobbled down the hallway towards the bathroom. There you go Shaco. She thought in her head. Just make it funny, okay?

Shaco emerged from his hiding place and silently snuck into the backstage. It was almost too easy to climb up to the catwalk on top of the stage.

Talon's silent eyes watched the jester's movements as he crossed through the door into the backstage. As the figure walked off silently he thought about the business of his own he had to attend to. That clown better not mess up what I have walked slowly to the hallway just outside the auditorium and stood next to the wall. If it was the way it had always been his man would show up late, and that would be his chance. He stood for minutes that seemed like hours as his patience wore thin. He remembered the words that he'd been told and scoffed at them now 'Patience is a virtue'. 'Patience is for those too weak to confront danger head on' his thoughts portrayed his own anger. As he waited silently he watched each direction diligently but his target never appeared. He heard the talking of the assembly begin and smiled slightly. 'Wouldn't go too far with your little assembly, it's about to be interrupted' he laughed slightly as the figure of his target came creeping down the hallway.


	5. First Day Part 4

"Always cursed to walk in the shadows of a prince. How does it feel to know that you're meaningless Xin Zhao?" his words cut like razors as the other boy approached him slowly.

As their eyes made contact there was no sound. The auditorium held silent as if anticipating what was to come. Xin's eyes were ice cold and piercing, searching for any sign of doubt in his opponent's eyes, but there was none to be seen. As the other boy stood leaned against the wall he looked back with eyes just as cold, but they did not search for weakness. He sized Xin up seeing that his opponent was larger, but it made no difference, he looked at what the other was wearing, searching for anything he could use to take an advantage. He saw that Xin had his bag hung loosely around his shoulder and smiled as he looked intently at the small leather strap.

"Picking a fight on the first day isn't the smartest of ideas, especially when you're out classed," Xin made his remark snidely but the other boy said nothing, "how did a street urchin like yourself ever get into this school? Why don't you go cry to your mommy Talon, oh wait, you don't have one."

Talon stood still, watching his opponent, as the last remark left his lips Talon smiled. 'I'll make you eat those words' he thought before he rushed forward seizing the strap of Xin's bag. He pulled it hard as he vaulted into the air placing his left hand on Xin's shoulder and dragging him down onto the ground hard. As Xin fell the ground the sound of his head smashing into the tiled floor was apparent and the people in the assembly turned their attention to the hallway. It became silent once more as Talon leapt onto his opponent throwing punch after punch directly at his opponent's head. As blood began to cover his hands Talon smiled. Xin regaining his composure caught one of Talons arms and brought his legs up quickly kicking the other boy off of him strongly. Talon's small figure was launched low into the air and came crashing through the doors into the auditorium. He stood solemnly examining the scene around him.

The students in the assembly looked at him bewildered, but just as they had realized what was happening Xin came bursting through the doors and delivered a solid right hook into the boy's jaw. The sound of bones cracking was apparent as Talon gripped his jaw painfully. He looked at his opponent once more and smiled.

"Is that the best you've got?" Talon laughed as he rushed forward once more.

Xin raised his arms to protect his own battered face but Talon had no intention of going for it. Seeing his opening he lowered his shoulder and slammed into him hard sending him violently onto the ground. Although he was small Talon had an immense amount of control over his momentum and as the two came to a halt, Talon rolled on the floor once and jumped back to his feet. Standing over top of his classmate he spoke.

"Get up! This is not over yet!" Talon screamed as the auditorium looked on in shock.

Talon knelt down lifting the other boy effortlessly off the ground and standing him on his feet. He grabbed Xin's arm with his right hand and pulled him quickly toward him, as the other boy's body drew ever closer Talon moved his left arm into position placing it on his stomach and converting his momentum against him. As Xin's feet lifted quickly off the ground Talon threw him like a paperweight sending him violently into the seats. His head smashed down on one of the seats painfully and an audible scream was heard. Talon entered the stands silently and found his opponent once more.

"You're right about one thing. Don't pick a fight on the first day if you're out classed. This would've gone better for you, had you not made mention of my not having parents. I'll make you regret those words." Talon said the words sternly as his eyes erupted into flames.

He seized Xin by the neck and lifted him into the air. Now standing at the top of the stands Xin struggled to breathe with the tight grip around his throat. Talon slammed him backward into the stone wall and landed a punch directly into the boy's stomach. Xin coughed loudly as the air was forced out of his lungs. His face was battered and bruised, blood ran smoothly from his nose and mouth. Talon brought him to eye level and stared directly at him.

"This ends now." Talon's words were calm and solemn.

He brought his other arm heavily down on the other students shoulder lifting the boy over his head. He tossed him once more off the stands to the ground that rested 5ft below. As Xin's body made contact he coughed once more as his body bounced violently into the air, his back arching from the pain. Talon leapt down from the bleachers bringing a foot down hard on the boy's hand.

"Where are your friends now? In previous years they would have so amply taken part in bullying a street urchin like me. Where are they when you need them the most?" Talon laughed at the other boy as he scanned the crowd.

As he looked across the seats the same look of horror covered everyone's face. He looked to the stage to see Jarvan jumping down from his position and moving towards him.

"Spare yourself the humiliation 'Prince' take your place. This conflict has finished." Talon spoke his words loud so the whole audience would hear.

"You just signed yourself a death sentence orphan. The year is young and don't think that this is over yet." Xin managed to speak the words slowly through his heavy breathing.

"If it's a death sentence I've signed then it's death that I'll look forward too. You name the time and the place, bring your friends if you wish, it will make no difference." Talon laughed at the boys remark before kneeling low and punching Xin hard in his head.

As his opponents eyes shut tight his breathing steadied.

"Not dead, merely unconscious. Take this as a warning as to what will happen to those who seek to ridicule, bully, or fight me. Next time I won't be so kind." Talon removed his knees from Xin's chest and walked out of the auditorium leaving the crowd speechless.

"Stop him!" the angry voice erupted from on the stage as several teachers rushed through to doors after Talon, "What is the cause of all of this commotion?"

Kayle's voice boomed through the auditorium as the students were drawn out of their trance. A couple of students got down from the stands and lifted Xin and rested him over their shoulders and slowly left on their way to the nurses office. The auditorium remained silent despite the loud question that had been presented by their Principal.

"Speak up! What has caused this violence on the first day?" her voice once again roared through the auditorium but nobody spoke. "Very well. This kind of behavior will not be tolerated. Those caught engaging in any violent behavior on or off school grounds will be dealt with harshly."

The student body shifted their attention now focusing on the podium which Kayle stood in front of. "I was hoping that we would start this year with minimal commotion. If all has settled I would like to get back to my original purpose. This year has already seen enough violence and on the first day. This school is prestigious and I would expect better from its students. This type of barbarism is not acceptable of students of such exceptional talents.: Kayle, settling down from the conflict the best she could, began to speak with less angry tone. "I welcome all of you to this school with a hope that you will embrace it as a prime opportunity to further your own lives educationally. I look around this crowd and I see many familiar faces, and I see new faces of transfer students and new freshmen. I assure you of this, any fighting that takes place on these school grounds will be dealt with harshly and swiftly, if you find yourself in a conflict do not be headstrong. Victim or not the consequences will be enforced without question. I had prepared a speech to welcome you all more cordially and kindly, but given the circumstances I have no desire to continue with it. I will allow the senior representative of the student council take the stand now."

Whispers began cycling through the students. Jax, seeing the fight up close, found it more intriguing than anything else. Jax had studied the mystery fighter's moves and style while the brawl took place. Thinking back on that, it just intrigued him more. This person was someone who knew how to fight and was very harsh when doing so. Jax, determined to find out more about this mystery fighter, swiftly looked around the auditorium. All the eyes turned to the front as Jarvan walked out on stage. Taking his chance, he slipped out of the place unnoticed.

"Good afternoon fellow students," Jarvan smiled as he took the stand. "The year has come to quite a hectic start already, but I hope this will be the last time any such antics happen within the school year. I would like to welcome this year's freshman class and wish them all luck throughout their time here. And as for the seniors, I'd like to say congratulations in making it this far, you only have one more year to go and I hope we can make our final year here a time to cherish and remember." Jarvan was about to begin his next sentence when he heard the crash. As he turned to look upwards to the source of the noise, the red curtains that were used to cover the stage fell on him. Everyone looked up at the catwalk above the stage, but only saw Shaco's signature puff of orange smoke.

It took Jarvan a few seconds to finally free himself of the curtain. Jarvan quickly became infuriated with the whole incident. "That f...that...clown." The audience had broken into chaos as Jarvan walked off the stage in fury, quickly making his way towards the row of seats where Karma and Caitlyn sat. "I swear if he doesn't get suspended for that I'm going to-"

Karma quickly cut him off, "You know what would happen if we even tried to write him up."

"His father will just donate another couple grand to the school and his records will be wiped clean again," Jarvan rolled his eyes."I'm completely sick of the way he acts. He acts as though he owns the place and treats the rest of us like complete shit." Caitlyn glared at Jarvan, instantly reminding him that he still had an audience watching him.

"Principal Kayle, send the students back to class," Jarvan quickly announced over the roar of the auditorium. "Can you get Karma and I excused for the rest of the day? We have some business to take care of."

Kayle's authoritative voice easily overpowered the assembly without the help of a microphone, "**Enough!**" The woman made her way to the podium and grabbed the microphone, "That will be all. You have a few minutes early leave, prepare yourselves for your final class if you have one!" Kayle glared at the audience, "Starting from the back, file yourselves out the door quietly and politely. Is that understood?" Her last sentence dripped with venom. She was not in the mood for any more nonsense. As the students walked out of the gymnasium, Mundo slurped his tongue up and down his lips, "That go much better than last year. No fire this time!"

As he walked out of the school Talon's mind was zoned out. He let his guard down as he walked slowly towards his small dorm. He was unaware of the shadow that followed him. As he walked he thought about his own life and the events that had led to his admission into the school. He was not of extraordinary intelligence, but he was a fast learner, he strived to become the best person that he could be whether intellectually, emotionally, or physically. He'd always been alone, and he had made a name for himself on the streets of Noxus where he grew up. He was angry, and violent, not by nature but because it was what he had to be in order to survive. 'Survival' this was the singular word that explained Talon's entire life in Noxus.

He'd resorted to thievery and deception to keep himself alive, and if it was required he resorted to violence. He'd taken lives in Noxus for the sole purpose of survival, and now as he thought the guilt weighed down on his mind. The shadow watched him as he walked, never giving any hint that he was there.

CRACK!

Talon spun around quickly on his heels to come face to face with the tall teen that stood in front of him. His black jacket, his long wild hair, the cigarette in his mouth, Talon immediately recognized him and smiled.

"Udyr, isn't it? Have you been following me for a reason?"

The student stood in front of Talon not speaking, his blue eyes scanning the smaller boy.

"Not going to speak then I assume you want a fight?"

Talon's eyes turned ice cold as he scanned the other boy that stood still. He was much larger than Talon was, and as Talon looked at him he found no weakness. His attire was minimalistic and there was nothing that would lend him any advantage in this fight. As he looked he knew he had no chance of winning through strength alone, but there was no turning back.

"You're no different from the others who seek to harm me. So I have no reason to treat you any different. I'll humor you though, go ahead. Come at me. If you slip even once...Well, you may find yourself a little short of breath." Talon grinned as he made his statement.

Udyr grunted. Spitting the cigarette at Talon's face, he glided forward. Talon barely flinched as the burning ash touched his cheek, not expecting for such a big guy to move nearly as fast as he did. Easily closing the distance between them, Udyr gripped the boy's frame with his massive hands and lifted him into the air effortlessly. A sharp exhalation and Udyr slammed Talon downward. As Talon made contact with the ground he rebounded slightly and Udyr brought his foot down heavily on his stomach, pinning him down.

Talon coughed heavily as blood shot from his mouth. He brought his arms around the large boy's leg and began moving heavily from side to side. Udyr snorted, shaking his head. He looked disappointed. Talon gritted his teeth and struck the back of Udyr's knee, making him buckle forward. Using the lost balance to his advantage, Talon threw Udyr's leg off of him and spun the large youth around. Talon rolled to a crouching position and pounced. Leaping high into the air he landed directly on Udyr's back. The large youth was able to easily carry Talon's weight, but raining blow after blow in the back of Udyr's head the youth had to force Talon to release him. Udyr fell to one knee, slightly dazed, giving Talon enough space and time to land a vicious knee to his chin. Instead of collapsing to the ground, Udyr took the full force of the blow to his chin. Spitting up some of his own blood, he got back to his feet. Talon suspiciously eyed Udyr, not sure if his opponent was running on the last bits of adrenaline, if he was still conscious, or if, heavens forbid, he was still able to fight.

Udyr rose to his feet silently, no look of pain was present on his face. He turned around and looked at Talon calmly with piercing eyes. He once again lowered himself and charged. Talon anticipated this. He chuckled to himself, _Guy's a broken record, just repeats the same thing._Dashing forward he placed a hand on the back of Udyr's head in an attempt to vault over him. Shockingly to Talon, Udyr anticipated this. He grabbed Talon's wrist and tugged him back forward. Udyr gave Talon the grimmest smirk as he wrenched Talon's arm away from him, leaving his body exposed for a solid strike to the stomach. If Talon did not know how to take a punch and to relax his body, he would have certainly suffered internal damage. Instead, only the wind was knocked out of him. Udyr stepped forward, placing his leg behind Talon's, and harshly threw him to the ground. With Udyr still tightly grasping Talon's wrist, the impact on the ground and the weird positioning popped his left shoulder out of place. Talon did not scream as the pain shot through his body.

Udyr weirdly enough released Talon. He took several steps back and waited. Talon slowly stood up, his arm dangling from the shoulder. He raised his right arm, and taking hold of his left, raised it slowly over his head. As his left arm moved there was another loud pop as the shoulder once again assumed its natural position. Agony covered Talon's face as his shoulder was set in place. He lowered himself knowing he was at a disadvantage.

Udyr grinned slightly before rushing towards him once more. Talon stood his ground this time, locking his legs into position as he brought his body lower and lower to the ground. As Udyr's massive form came upon him the massive hands once again reached for his body, Talon brought his arms outward knocking Udyr's out of place and grabbing onto the boy's chest. With all of his strength Talon brought his legs out of their crouched position, causing Udyr to fly low through the air and crash down a few feet away. Talon leapt at the opportunity landing directly on top of him and delivering punches to the boy's face, all the while Udyr smiled.

Moving his arms slowly Udyr seized Talon by his sides and brought his head in fast making contact with Talon's. Talon's body went limp and he fell backward heavily onto the ground. Udyr picked the boy up and began punching him heavily in the stomach and ribs. With each punch the sounds of bones cracking was apparent.

Talon regained his composure once more bringing his legs up and kicking Udyr in the stomach. The giant's grip loosened and Talon fell backward out of his clutch. He knelt on the ground coughing, with each cough more and more blood came out of his mouth.

"You are done." Udyr's words were blunt with no emotion

Talon looked at the figure in front of him as his sight began to go blurry. 'Last chance' he raised himself up once more waiting for his opponent to make the first move. With unwavering speed Udyr once again rushed towards him throwing him easily to the side. As Talon was sent flying he made contact with a stone wall, his head crashing through a small exterior window. Sliding to the ground he knew he'd been defeated, but he couldn't accept it.

Udyr walked closer to the boy lifting him off the ground and seizing his arm heavily. He bent the arm backward in place as Talon's eyes widened. The sound of his elbow cracking was unnerving and with each passing second it drew closer and closer to breaking. 'There it is' Talon smiled weakly bringing his arm up quickly. In his hand he brought up a large shard of the shattered window to Udyr's throat and waited on him to make his next move.

"Break my arm if you wish, but I'll be the one to walk away from this." Talon grinned as the pressure on his arm slowly faded away. Udyr's laughter was perhaps the most unsettling aspect of this entire fight as it rang out clearly. Talon could feel a grip on his groin while Udyr's smile widened, "Our neck, your manhood. A fair trade in our opinion."

Just as quickly as he grabbed him, Udyr released Talon. Raising a finger up he wagged it at Talon, smiling and nodding. He reached into his jacket pocket and drew out a metal tin. A tiger roaring emblazoned the front of the container. He flipped it open and revealed rows of hand rolled cigarettes. Udyr held the metal tin out to Talon, motioning for him to take one.

Talon extended his arm slowly clutching one of the cigarettes and bringing it closer to his lips. He reached into his pocket withdrawing a small plain lighter. Flicking the flint he brought the flame closer to the cigarette and took a small drag. The tip lit up bright and he lowered the lighter placing it back into his pocket.

"What was the point in you fighting, if you knew that you would win?" Talon's eyes were unsteady as he spat once more, staining the ground red. Udyr grinned, showing the crimson spilling over his teeth. He flipped a cigarette into his mouth, catching it with his lips. Reaching into his pocket he withdrew a metal zippo, a phoenix with its wings outstretched was engraved in it. Lighting his cigarette up, Udyr drew a deep breath of nicotine and smoke in, "Because of conviction."

Straining his neck to one side, Udyr tapped at the little drop of blood that wormed down his neck. "You wish to throw punches? You wish to fight? Then go ahead. But what if you fight someone who is better, faster, stronger? Will you pussy out?" He exhaled his breath, "Or will you face them head on?" Bringing his hands to his head Talon rubbed his eyes softly, the pain gripping his shoulder was immense and tears began to form in his eyes. "I'll do whatever it takes to ensure my own survival. No fight is just a fight, everything has a purpose. If someone stronger than me shows up then so be it, but I won't stop until I take my last breath." He exhaled slowly and a mushroom of smoke clouded around his face.

Udyr nodded, pointing at Talon, "Exactly." Taking a puff of the cigarette, he blew out a small wisp of smoke, "Conviction." The sound of people coming towards them could be heard. A female voice could be heard calling out about what was going on. Udyr chuckled, looking at Talon. He pointed at the window and motioned for him to get going.

He turned slowly and began to run off, he looked back to see Udyr still in the same spot. He grinned 'A worthwhile opponent, but perhaps a more worthwhile ally' he turned and continued running, the cigarette still burning between his lips. He was unsure of where he was going, but he continued to run.

* * *

Karma walked down the hallways, leading a small train of people behind her. She was not happy with how the assembly went. She shoved her key into a door knob and unlocked the door. She was about to open it when she heard a commotion. Looking at the other students behind her, she spoke, "I am going to be right back, I want to see if they caught Talon." Karma made her way towards the noise of the crowd. Irelia started to follow but a sharp glare from Karma kept her frozen.

As Karma got closer, she could discern voices. Kayle's voice rang out, "You must have seen him, it's impossible for you not to."

No response was given. Karma raised an eyebrow, surprised at the silence. Karma quickened her step. She turned around a corner and saw a couple of students, Professor Mundo, Professor Heimerdinger and a absolutely seething Kayle. Kayle pointed at the youth wearing a leather jacket, "You are bleeding! You were fighting, specifically after I-"

"Can you prove it?" The youth shrugged, "We admit, we were practicing. Training." Kayle glared at the youth, "This is grounds for expulsion."

The youth shrugged, "Based on what? We trained. How we trained is not of your concern." Kayle was about to yell more when a wizened hand stopped her. A cane tapped forth. A older man with a mohawk and a covered face spoke, "He said he was practicing. We would know if Udyr had gotten into a fight." The man shuffled his body, "We would have to call the ambulance. Again." Kayle glared at him, "Swain, I don't care, he said We. He admitted-" Swain stopped her, "You know Udyr always refers to himself as we when he speaks. According to our esteemed...colleagues, he is simply a little eccentric. And as for the proof you speak of, where is it? He said he was training. Mundo, was he with anyone?"

Mundo looked absent mindedly at Swain and Kayle, his tongue letting down a long drizzle of drool. Swain looked at Kayle, "And there is our star witness."

Karma stood in view, looking at Udyr. He wore a leather jacket half zipped, he smelled of acrid smoke, his long pants were scuffed and beaten, but worst of all, he wore no shoes. His bare feet cracked against one another as he impatiently shifted his weight about. Not only was this the same boy who knocked her over in the morning, he was not wearing the proper uniform. Karma stepped forward, pointing at Udyr, "You are in violation of the school's dress code. You need to put some shoes on."

Udyr lazily looked at Karma, promptly responding, "No." Looking back at Kayle he grunted, "Are we done here?"

Kayle let out an exasperated sigh before waving him off, "Fine. Whatever. Go." She glared at Swain who nodded his head, his cane tapping as he shuffled away. Kayle was not happy, she let this fact be known by smacking Mundo's face. His chin slightly moved from the force as he happily stood there, unaware he was ever needed.

Udyr nodded and marched away from the crowd. Blood trickled down his face still, but he seemed not to notice or care. Karma watched him walk past her without so much as regarding her. She quickly walked after him, she called out in an effort to stop him, "Hey. Hey!" Udyr kept walking, infuriating Karma more.

He pushed open the school doors. The moment he was outside, Udyr flicked out his tin case of cigarettes and plopped one into his mouth. Karma followed him outside, "Hey! You're not allowed to do that!"

Udyr looked back at Karma, not stopping his walk, "So? Stop us." Karma screeched to a halt. He was openly defying her, and going against school rules. She wrinkled her nose, "What is wrong with you? You...You brute!"

Udyr waved back a one finger salute to her, still walking. Karma finally snapped. She rushed down the steps and after him, cutting off his path. Udyr raised an eyebrow, "Hm? You want something?" He drew a deep breath of smoke in and breathed it on her. She coughed from the smoke, glaring at him, "Who do you think you are?"

"Who do you think you are?" Udyr rolled his eyes, "You are no one important." Karma nearly screamed back, "I am a part of the student council! I am part of the honor roll, I participate in several clubs and I have one of the highest grade point averages in school!"

Udyr blinked at her once, "...We repeat again: Who do you think you are?" Karma's jaw nearly fell. She attempted to compose herself, "Who are you? Hm?"

"We are Udyr," he flatly stated. "And you? You are in our way." Udyr walked around the frozen Karma. She turned around and looked at his fleeting back. She had never been so insulted in her life. She stormed and cut his path off again, this time before he could ask she slapped the cigarette out of his mouth. Udyr snarled at her, "Do you have a death wish?"

"Not as much as you do, apparently," Karma retorted back. Udyr cracked his knuckles, his teeth bared. However, instead of bashing her face in, he actually stayed his hand. "Why would you do something so stupid as-"

Karma interrupted him, "You're smoking." Udyr blinked a few times, giving her ample time to continue, "Smoking kills. I do not know if you ever learned that, but it is a dangerous thing. And it is illegal on school grounds, and you are underaged. Stop. Smoking."

Udyr grunted at her, "And you care because why, student council whatever?"

"Karma. My name is Karma!" She yelled back, "I care because you are in violation of the rules!" Udyr looked at her with something other than disdain. He nodded his head, "Hrm. Karma? Now that is someone."

He walked past her again, flicking out another cigarette from his case into his mouth. Karma moved to follow him once more when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and realized the time. She looked up to the sky, letting out an exasperated yell. She had never been so infuriated in her life. Why could he do what he did? How did he get away with it? Karma was fuming as she made her way back into school. This was the first time she would ever be late for something, the first time in a very long time.

* * *

"I understand...yeah...alright bye." Jarvan closed his phone after calling Karma to figure out the reason for her absence. "Karma just finished dealing with some...minor problem, she'll be here shortly."

"If it's so minor why is she late to the first meeting of the year?" Tryndamere questioned Jarvan who gave him a cold look, before Ashe swatted him over the back of his head.

"Behave yourself, I'm sure it was nothing. Just be patient. I know I'm new and all but I'm pretty sure these things work best when everyone's here, so just...wait." Ashe put her raised hand back on the table and looked calmly at the door as Karma walked in looking irritated.

Irelia perked up at the sight of her best friend, feeling a little awkward not yet knowing anyone besides her in the Student Council. Her mood lessened once more as she saw the grim expression set upon Karma's face."Is everything alright?" Irelia quietly asked as Karma took the seat beside her.

Breathing deeply to calm herself, Karma turned to Irelia, "It's nothing I haven't had to deal with before. I'll make sure it gets straightened out before the school year is over, so don't worry yourself about me." Karma flashed a smile and turned to Jarvan. "So, what's on today's agenda?"

"Besides the amount of trash making its way into the school this year...not much," Jarvan shared the grim look on her face as he replied, flipping through a binder. "On a serious note, we have new member orientation," He looked towards Irelia and Ashe, "And considering the disaster that was today's assembly, I think we should make plans to have another less...disastrous one and make sure we actually get their attention."

"If we want their attention, perhaps Shaco? He certainly got the crowd up and going." Ashe smacked Tryndamere again. "What...I'm being honest," he mumbled. Ashe continued to glare at him.

Jarvan glared and Tryndamere once more and shook his head. "I still don't know how that..." he paused to think for the right word, "filth...got into this school, nonetheless backstage."

"How he got into this school is simple," Karma replied, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "His father _donated _enough money that the school couldn't reject him. To tell you the truth, we can't touch him."

Jarvan paused as he soaked in this news before he sighed and looked down at the folder, flipping through the pages. "Alright, you know what I won't worry about it, he's not worth getting worked up over. So what was it...ah yes, Irelia and Ashe." He looked up from the binder greeting the two newest members to the student council. "Irelia, you're here due to a referral by Karma, who believes you'll fit in perfectly. Ashe, I believe you're here due to recommendation by Tryndamere correct?"

"So it was this fool who recommended me," Ashe rolled her eyes at Tryndamere.

"Yeah, and judging by how sore my neck is ten minutes into your first meeting, I'm starting to wonder if it was a good idea." Tryndamere protectively raised his hand to his neck in case she smacked him again. She raised an eyebrow and laughed at his cowardice."Is the mighty _barbarian king_Tryndamere afraid of his own fiancée?" She mocked him with a slightly disgusted expression plastered across her face.

"You swore...never..." Tryndamere's eyes widened as Ashe spoke the words 'barbarian king.' She snickered to herself as everyone glanced around in confusion.

"Save it you two." Jarvan closed the binder and looked towards the clock. "We've wasted enough time as it is starting late and all. Can we please remain calm long enough to have a full meeting?" Ashe turned her attention back to Jarvan. Tryndamere's face was still red from embarrassment but he too turned his gaze towards their leader. "Now then...I'd like to welcome Ashe and Irelia to the student council. Firstly, let it be known that not all meetings will be as relaxed as this one, and in the future there will be times when we won't have even a minute to goof around. We're responsible for making sure that the things that need to get done, get done perfectly and on time. Can both of you commit yourselves to the student council when we need you, be it before, during, or after school, at any time of day?"

"He doesn't mean any time. You'll certainly get time away from school don't worry." Karma looked at Irelia and Ashe, who appeared almost overwhelmed by the commitment Jarvan was asking them to make. "Jarvan here just likes things to sound...prestigious."

"Prestigious or not, it's still helpful if people would _show up on time,_" Jarvan shot Karma a dirty look before turning his attention back to Irelia and Ashe. Karma got frustrated thinking of the boy who'd made her late, but remained silent. Like Shaco to Jarvan, Udyr wasn't worth her time getting worked up over. Taking deep breaths she calmed herself back down. "So ladies, can I count on you?"

Irelia and Ashe looked at each other briefly with determined looks in their eyes, and then turned to Jarvan. "Yes Sir!" Jarvan raised an eyebrow towards Irelia. "I mean...Yes Jarvan?" She tilted her head as she said his name slowly, scanning his face hoping it would register her correct response.

"Good. Now I think introductions are in order. Everyone introduce themselves when we get to you. As you should all know, I am the head of the Student Council, Jarvan Lightshield. This is my fourth and final year at League High, and I hope that, after today of course, it goes off without a hitch." Jarvan nodded to his left at Karma.

"Um yes, my name is Karma. This is only my second year but League High feels like a home away from home for me. I love being on the Student Council because I can make sure that my time here, as well as the rest of the students, is spent in a clean and organized fashion, and that every second will be well spent." Karma smiled as she turned her attention to Irelia, who stood up nervously and bowed her head speaking quickly.

"Umm...my name is Irelia...I'm new here." She shot back into her seat as fast as she'd gotten out of it and stared at the table before her the entire time. Tryndamere gave her a weird look before standing opposite Jarvan to speak.

"I am Tryndamere, Junior year. Only two years under my belt though, had a bit of a rough start my freshman year, but Jarvan somehow talked me into this Student Council stuff, so here I am." He sat his muscled figure back into his chair and turned to Ashe.

"Bravo Mr. Barbarian King." Ashe giggled as she took her own bow. "My name is Ashe Avarosa, this is my first year here. I hadn't really thought about Student Council until Tryndamere mentioned it to me. Even after that I didn't truly expect him to recommend me, but at least that gives me some more chances to annoy him. I hope to have a lot of fun and I promise to work hard." She sat down and turned to Caitlyn, who had been sitting silently in her seat the entire time.

Eye twitching as she stared through the glass window, muttering about dress code infractions, Caitlyn rose and turned her attention to the other students at the table. "My name is Caitlyn, this is my Junior year, and I've been here all three years. I'm also the school's Hall Monitor during lunch, passing periods, and my own free period." Her gaze immediately jumped to all of their attire, looking for even the slightest inappropriate piece of attire. Finding none she shook her head and looked back out the window taking her seat.

"Ahem...well yes, I believe that takes care of that." Jarvan clapped his hands together with a grin and looked at them each individually before the bell rang. As everyone headed out the door Jarvan shouted after them all, "Let's make sure that we have a great school year everybody! Meeting adjourned."

* * *

As the school emptied out the lone janitor Yorick walked into the auditorium, having spent the last periods of the day cleaning up a mess in the girl's bathroom. He looked at the crashed down curtain and rubbed his forehead. "Damn kids...every year..." With that, he got to work and the first day of school came to an end.


	6. Zut Alors!

The early morning light shined bright against his eyes, and as he walked he looked downward to regain his vision. His body ached, his shoulder still radiating the pain that it had yesterday. Why was he always so sore? He'd grown up on the streets, and in doing so his body had been trained to endure. Never before in his life had he felt so sore as when he first began attending League High, and he couldn't understand exactly why. He brought his hands to his head slowly rubbing his eyes lightly as the ground below him turned black, and as he stopped his eyes once again showed him the path that he walked. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small container. As he withdrew a cigarette from the small tin he grasped it between his lips. Reaching for his lighter he caught a flash of light out of the corner of his eye, and as he turned his attention towards it he saw her. As he watched he saw her graceful movements, and her fighting prowess. She was part of the fencing club no doubt. He looked at his watch, the time was 6:15 A.M. and school didn't start for another hour and 45 minutes. He found a spot beside a tree and sat down softly, staying in the shadows as his eyes followed the female's movements.

As he watched he found himself lost in the grace of her every move. Each step was fluent with no hesitation, each swing cut through the air cleanly and neatly. As he watched her hair danced with every movement and as she began to move faster Talon counted the swings that she made. In a matter of only a couple seconds he counted 8 and smiled at the speed which the girl possessed. He stood up slowly dropping the cigarette by his foot and began to walk back the way that he had come, but before he could get far he felt his body crumble beneath him as he lost himself in a fit of coughing. Each cough stained the ground crimson beneath him, and as he tried to regain his balance and stand he felt the overwhelming pain grip his ribs heavily. 'They're broken' he thought to himself recognizing the familiar pain that gripped him. He once again fell to his knees. He gritted his teeth heavily to hold back the tears that pushed their way through his eyelids.

He brought one of his hands slowly up and pressed on his ribs softly and grunted in pain as the slightest amount of pressure caused his body to spasm uncontrollably. 'This isn't good at all.' Talons eyes shut tight as he gritted his teeth harder and brought himself to his feet forcefully. With each step he felt his resolve weaken and the immense pain would blanket his body further and further. With every idle step he brought himself closer and closer to the ground that would catch him. As he walked he was unaware of the eyes that watched him from across the courtyard, just as his eyes had watched her only moments before.

With one last heavy step Talon felt his body give and as his body straightened he fell forward heavily his eyes shut tight thinking he would impact the ground heavily, but as it occurred the females soft and graceful hands caught him before he hit.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her ice blue eyes filled with concern.

Feeling the soft hands against his chest, Talon gasped as the air was pushed out of his body. He coughed once more sending a small amount of blood down onto the ground. As he opened his mouth to speak he felt the pain in his ribs intensify as he breathed in deep. He put one hand on the ground next to him repelling himself away from the girl. As he looked into her eyes he breathed more gently regaining his composure.

"I'm fine. Just a little short of breath." his words were slow and unsteady as he fought the urge to cough once more.

She laughed, giving him a doubtful smile, "Yes yes, all of zat bleeding must mean you're fine. You're zat boy who was fighting Xin yesterday, oui?"

"The very same. Why do you ask?" Talon looked at her breathing heavily.

"My family's friends wiz his..." She mumbled. "Even zough my family's of ze nobility, I never really liked zem city folks. Zey always zink they're so much better zan everyone else. It was actually kind of refreshing to see someone show zem zeir place."

"Nobility? I should've assumed as much from the grace of your movements." Talon looked down at the ground once more feeling embarrassed, "Xin is nothing more than glorified street scum. I would know, it takes one to know one."

She looked at him with stern eyes. "Zat's not true. You fight to defend yourself. Xin, he's ze real scum. He fights just to fight. To prove that he's better zan ze rest when he's not. He tries to pretend he's part of ze nobility when he was adopted into ze Lightshield family. Tch. What's worse is he has fallen into ze Demacian standard of zinking zat Noxus is 'orrible despite growing up zere. I don't understand 'ow someone could turn against zeir birzland."

"I couldn't care less where people come from. Growing up on the streets, even in Noxus, makes you realize that we are all our own city-state, with temporary allies and enemies. The streets teach you a lot of things, they teach you lessons that you will never forget. It doesn't take money and power for people to act the way that Xin does. All that is required is a sense of superiority that some people just naturally develop. I don't believe that I'm superior to anyone around me, everyone is equal, and each is held accountable for their actions regardless of social standing." Talon's eyes turned stony as his childhood flashed before his eyes, "And I'm no exception. I fight for what I believe in, but there's no clear cut answer as to whether what I believe in is right, and I too will be held accountable for the things that I've done."

Fiora smiled. "As long as you believe in what you fight for, whezer zat fight be for honor, defence, or love, zen it can be considered right. Zat's what my fazer used to tell me."

"Your father sounds like an extremely wise man." Talon smiled slightly raising his head once more looking into Fiora's eyes, "But if a fight arose where you knew beyond a reasonable doubt that you would lose, would you still fight?" He laughed lightly, "I don't expect an answer but my answer is locked in place. Retreat, Surrender, Failure... They aren't words that exist in my vocabulary, there's no backing down, and the only end in that situation is an honorable death."  
He looked down at the ground considering his last statement briefly. Fiora's laughter interrupted his thoughts, "Of course I would fight. To do any less would be dishonorable to moi."

He brought his hands to his head and rubbed his eyes softly, coughing once more. Blood once again stained the ground at his feet and he quickly glanced at the girl to his side, hoping she hadn't noticed. As he attempted to stand he felt the pain grip his ribs once more forcing him back to the ground. His eyes began to water slightly as he tried to think of an excuse for why he had to leave so abruptly.

He lifted himself painfully back onto his feet, gritting his teeth as his body attempted to crumble back to the ground. As he stood he felt his body wobble and as he extended his leg his vision went black. His body shifted heavily and he felt himself begin to fall once more but once again he felt the graceful hands of the girl catch him. Still blinded by the pain he felt his arm raise slowly and come to rest across the girl's shoulders.

"No offense, but I don't need your help. I can do this on my own." Talon's words were quiet as the pain gripped his ribs.

"Don't be stupide. Look at yourself, you can't even stand. What drives an individual to refuse help even when he needs it? Foolish pride? Feh." Fiora's voice took on an angry tone.

"Independence." Talon spoke calmly as the girls footsteps came to a halt, " I don't need anyone or anything, I've never had them before, and I sure as hell don't need them now."

"Do you truly believe zat you can do all of zis on your own?" she paused for his response. It was a slow nod. She rolled her eyes, "Zen you're nozing but a fool, destined to fail."

"Then so be it. Who are you to tell me who I am, when I don't even know who you are." Talon's voice took on a harsh tone.

Fiora grinned at Talon, "Sacrebleu! You do not know who I am? Do not fear, for I will tell you. Currently, I am not le beau garçon tousse du sang sur le sol et la coloration des vêtements d'une jolie fille."

"In Common. Please." Talon voice was shallow and hoarse

Fiora hoisted him upwards, "I said you are getting blood on my clozes."

"All the more reason for you to not hel-" Talon began to speak

"Non!" Fiora interrupted, "Zat is not possible! I will help you while you are conscious, or I will knock you unconscious and drag your derriere all over town if need be! Compris?"

"I don't know the meaning of the word." Talon looked at the ground his vision blurring

"But you understand conscious et unconscious, oui?" Fiora shouldered him properly, "Come, I will take you to ze hospital. You are not going to school in such a 'orrible condition."

With a final breath Talon straightened his legs and repelled off the girl, taking each step slowly as his vision began to blur more and more. Each passing second the pain in his ribs grew but he couldn't stop. 'Who does she think she is?' his thoughts still fixated on the girl with ice blue eyes. He spat once more, the taste of blood wetting his lips. He was only 5 yards away from the girl when he collapsed. His breathing slowly steadied.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Fiora shook her head. She walked up to Talon and loomed over him, "Zut alors. You 'ave gone and done somezing stupide: You 'ave gotten me angry."

Leaning down she grabbed Talon and surprisingly draped him across her shoulders. Fiora bluntly stated, "If you try and run, I will gut you like ze feesh you are. Is zat understood?" Talon did not respond, she continued, "If you say nothing, zat means oui." Talon remained silent. Fiora nodded happily, "Regarde, ze stupidity of some men will never cease to amaze moi!"


	7. AND YOU SHALL

The room was silent but outside the sound of cars passing could be heard. A gentle breeze rolled through the open window blowing the curtains gracefully inwards. On the small bed in the room Talon laid unconscious. Across his body a wide array of needles and other medical apparatus, the only sound the soft and rhythmic beeping of a machine. His pulse was weak, his blood pressure high, and each hour a nurse would come to see if he'd woken yet. It had been 6 hours since his body had been drug into the hospital by the small girl. As the time ticked by there was no sign of recovery, the only sign he was alive, the gentle up and down motion of his chest.

The door opened silently and a young woman entered quietly. Standing over the young boy she frowned. On a small clip board she wrote information, his heart rate, his blood pressure, how much medication had been administered. Among other things she looked down at the lower portion of his torso. His ribs were broken and she cringed imagining how such a young boy could've walked with such heavy injuries. The bandages were stained red as the blood flowed forth from the wounds underneath. As she walked silently across the room his eyes opened.

Taking in the environment around him quickly he waited. He heard the soft footsteps of the nurse and once again closed his eyes. Keeping his breathing steady he waited. He felt the bandages being removed carefully from his torso, a soft hand was run down them before he felt a cold chill. Opening his eyes he glanced down to see a pair of polished white heels. Following the contours of the snowy silk stockings that firmly wrapped around the woman's legs, they promptly ended at the middle of her thigh. Seeing only a hint of creamy flesh between the stocking and the white skirt, Talon's eyes traced the rest of her body. The nurse uniform snugly fit on her wide hips, which could not be said the same for her breasts half hanging from her open blouse. Smiling, he continued to look upwards. The long black hair, the overly stern demeanor, this was no nurse. This was the Ionian Literature teacher, Ms. Akali, sometimes called the Fist of Shadow due to her strict disciplinary ways with students. No one knew when she would strike, but everyone knew it was her. As he watched she took a wet rag and began to wipe the dried blood from his side.

Closing his eyes once more he waited for his opportunity. He felt a firm pressure against his ribs and fought the urge to grunt in pain. He felt as his ribs were once again wrapped firmly by the nurse, and as the pressure faded he softly moved his hand grasping the woman's arm firmly.

"Make no sound, where is the exit?" his words were weak and Akali looked at his face.

"Don't be stupid child, you're in no condition to be moving." she began speaking but was promptly interrupted.

"I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter. Now where is the exit?" Talon spoke once more raising his voice slightly.

Akali's hands moved quickly into the small pocket of her coat as she began pulling out a small syringe. Talon pushed the woman backward and began ripping the needles and monitors from his flesh. As he finished he looked around quickly seeing the open window. He jumped up from the bed and ran swiftly examining the drop. It was nearly 15 feet down to the next rooftop of the hospital.

"I believe this is where our endeavor ends." Talon spoke quickly as he tore the screen off of the window and vaulted outward. As he fell he did his best to relax his body and as his legs made contact with rooftop below he allowed himself to crumble easily and rolled. As he stood he gripped his ribs once more in agony. Looking back the nurse stood at the window, her eyes wide. He turned quickly and continued to run, leaping down from roof to roof until he finally came to the ground. He found himself at the front entrance to the hospital before he realized that he still wore the loose fitting gown, the tell tale sign that he was a patient. He sprinted away scanning for somewhere to hide and devise a plan. As the sound of guards running became more and more apparent he ducked into a small building, to his own good fortune there was nobody inside.

He slowly regained his composure and began to think. The school and his dorm were 4 miles away. He couldn't travel the way he had hoped to, or else he would surely be found. He walked slowly across the open space and opened a small door in the back and looked out into a small alley. Closing the door behind him he ran, twisting skillfully through the alleyways, slowly making his way back towards the school.

* * *

Pantheon's eyes squinted as he scanned the area. He was waiting for someone or something to come. "Where the hell is he!?" Pantheon asked to no one in particular. He was getting impatient for a certain teacher. Even knowing that he was its prodigy didn't help calm his anger.

_"I'm not taking off the hood," Pantheon stated clearly as he stared directly into Karma's eyes. "So what if it's school policy?" He attempted to walk past her until she blocked his path with her own body._

_"It is important. You disrespect the image of the school by breaking such a rule," she flatly stated._

_"Karma, you're saying this as if I cared..." Pantheon attempted at vain to pass her, which she blocked with her arm. "God damnit woman! Get outta my way!" He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers as he sighed in frustration. "Please? Does that help?"_

_Karma smiled, "It helps, but taking your hoodie off would help more. Please."_

_"No!" Pantheon slammed his tray down on the table next to him. "I'm not taking off the damn hood. Now, get out of my way before I move you out of my way."_

_Karma glared at Pantheon, "I would like to see you try."_

_Pantheon pushed Karma out of the way and into the table to his left. He rushed past her, not stopping to let her retort in any way. "I don't need lunch anyway," he grumbled to himself. Pantheon soon found himself sailing through the air. He landed on the floor and onto his back with a loud thud. Karma's voice spoke up, "Irelia! What are you doing?"_

_Irelia loomed over Pantheon, her normally doll-like demeanor was now angry. Her eyes blazed, she hissed at Pantheon, "Don't touch her."_

_Karma walked over and tapped Irelia's shoulder. She immediately calmed down and backed away. Karma held her hand out to Pantheon, "I am sorry, she overreacts sometimes."_

_Pantheon slapped Karma's hand away from him as he stood up on his own, dusting himself off. "Whatever," he mumbled and walked out of the lunchroom. Irelia stood in front of him again, one last time. She simply glared at him with the most disdainful look in her eyes, "Last warning. Don't." With that said, she walked away and back to Karma's side._

A loud, booming, yet polite voice knocked Pantheon out of his thoughts. "TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT BEING LATE, MY YOUNG PROTEGE!" Pantheon rubbed his ears in pain.

"It's fine, Professor Cho'gath. What were you going to ask me?" Pantheon inquired the large hellish creature that stood before him. The creature had glowing, soulless eyes which were adorned with a single monocle, its chitinous plates nearly bursting from the well pressed tuxedo it wore at all times. The hellish creature from beyond rational thought and reason stood only feet away from Pantheon. Its voice boomed, "PLEASE, YOU FLATTER ME TOO MUCH! JUST SIR IS FINE!"

Pantheon rolled his eyes, "Fine, sir. Please tell me what it is you called me over here for." His tone was down right disrespectful, but the large demon knew of Pantheon's short fuse and decided to not further burn it with a response of respecting elders. "WELL, I THOUGHT THAT PERHAPS YOU WOULD LIKE TO GET AN EARLY START TO YOUR STUDIES. SO! I OFFER YOU...THIS..." Cho'Gath slowly moved one of its many claws into its pockets, rummaging carefully in it. The creature from beyond the veil clicked its elongated jaws, "NOW WHERE IS THAT LITTLE BUGGER..." Its eyes widened, "DO PARDON MY LANGUAGE."

Cho'Gath eventually withdrew a ring with a key on it. It held it out to Pantheon, "CONSIDER THE FACILITIES OF THE HOME ECONOMICS ROOM YOURS! FRIDGE CONTENTS INCLUDED! I WILL RESTOCK IT ONCE A WEEK SO YOU CAN HAVE SOME OF THE INGREDIENTS PAID FOR! I TRUST YOU WILL TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY, PANTHEON?"

Pantheon took the key from the large demon, careful not to let his hands get too close to the demon's claws. "Thank you sir. Of course I'll take this seriously," Pantheon's voice showed no excitement, but inside his mind, he was coming up with a way to use the department to any advantage. Out of the corner of Pantheon's eye, he saw a familiar lithe figure. Irelia darted down the hallway. What was she doing this late after school? Pantheon fumed at the day's earlier events. Cho'Gath had started a long speech, "AND WITH THE ACCEPTING OF THIS KEY, YOU SHALL WASH THE PLATES, YOU SHALL WASH THE TEACUPS, YOU SHALL WASH THE SINK, YOU SHALL WASH THE TEAPOT, YOU SHALL W-"

"I get it...I'll wash the dishes," Panthen interrupted. "Thanks again sir." Pantheon walked away as Cho'Gath continued his list.

"YOU SHALL WASH THE PANS, AND YOU SHALL WASH THE SPORKS, YES, PEOPLE USE THEM, AND YOU SHALL WASH..."

* * *

With each measured stride Talon's legs carried him further and further through the back alleys of the city. Oddly his footsteps did not echo, despite how quickly he moved. Each passing second he could feel the bandage around his ribs soak more with the fresh blood that forced its way through the torn flesh. Coming to a stop he leaned back against a wall catching his breath. He reached under the loose fitting gown touching his ribs, as he removed his hands the crimson stained his flesh. He quickly wiped his hand against the white cloth that hung loosely around him. With one last breath he darted from his location seeing the large clock tower in front of him. 'Almost there.' his mind urged him forward despite the pain that gripped him.

As he approached the tall fence that surrounded the outskirts of the campus he looked for a quick way over. To the side of the fence stood a large garbage can, beside it a smaller metal can that stood lower. As he approached he jumped easily onto the small can springing off it easily onto the top of the other. As he landed he brought his legs down low and with one last push of energy vaulted the remaining 3 feet over the top of the fence. As his body fell he once again loosened allowing his legs to crumble easily into a fluent roll to absorb the pressure of the impact. As he stood he coughed heavily, causing a small globule of blood to escape his lips.

Scanning the area he saw nobody around 'Change of clothes.' His mind went through a mental list of tasks. He was aware of the loose gown that hung around him and didn't want anyone to spot him. He looked up at the large clock tower examining the time 'Hopefully everyone, or at least the majority of teachers and students are in class.' With this last thought he ran from his landing location heading in a straight line to his dorm. As he came closer to the courtyard he caught sight of a few stray staff members. Pressing his back tightly against the wall he peered out examining the terrain, but there was nothing.

Thirty yards away stood the entrance to the building where he dorm was. Looking at the staff members once more he waited. The staff turned slowly examining the other end of the courtyard, in a split second Talon darted from his position. As the distance became smaller and smaller he heard a loud yell. He looked back to see one of the staff members racing towards him 'No turning back.' His mind pushed him forward and as he reached the entrance he opened the door quickly dashing up the steps. As he rushed to get to his dorm the thoughts cascaded through his mind, and as he reached the door to his room the pain once again became apparent as he turned the small handle and closed the door silently behind him.

Concealed in the privacy of his room he quickly dug through the drawers finding a change of clothes for the gown which clung loosely to his body. Stripping the robe off he threw it into the trash and slipped on a fresh set of clothing. Examing the bandages on his ribs in the mirror he sighed. Looking at the top of his dresser he found the last thing he needed, a small box half filled with cigarettes. He grabbed the box and placed it into his pocket lightly. Opening the door slightly he looked out, there was nobody in sight. Entering the hallway silently he walked slowly back down the stairs exiting the building. 'Where do I even begin.' he scanned the courtyard wondering where he should be.


	8. Zut Alors! Not Again!

Fiora brushed her hair away from her face. She smirked at her opponent on the other side of her. He was nervous, his stance was off, and his grip on the epee was flimsy. Flicking her blade wide open, she lowered it into a first prime position, goading an attack. Her opponent lunged forward to try and stab at her. Spinning her blade down and around, she parried the attack and flowed into a fléche. The point buzzer went off, showing the score was fifteen to nothing in her favor. She raised her ungloved hand to her lips, tittering, "I would say zat I was challenged, but you did not make me break a sweat mon petit chien."

The youth slumped forward and grumbled in frustration, walking off the strip and threw off his helmet. Fiora's laughter rang louder. A firm, commanding voice cut her off, "Miss Laurent, I don't care how good you are, this is the last time you don't wear a helmet."

She cast a glance back at the source, "But monsieur Morello, a mask is only needed if I was in any danger."

The super muscular and totally handsome man referred to as Morello stepped forward. He twirled in his hand a small foam bat, one he used to bop Fiora on top of her head, "You are too squishy Miss Laurent. If even one strike had hit you, tons of damage could have been done."

She laughed once more, "Zat is true, but 'ow many 'ave 'it moi? Hm? Out of...hm...I lost count after ze seventh one!"

Morello rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes, I get the point. I need to think of some restrictions for next time you fight."

"Restrictions?" The Demacian girl raised an eyebrow, "Monsieur, you flatter me." She sighed, "If only zey were good enough to give moi a challenge."

Morello shrugged, "Well, maybe you could take up kendo."

Fiora gave him a strange look, "Why would I take up such an ugly art?" He shrugged, "Not sure, but from the looks of it, little Irelia hasn't lost a match either."

The Demacian girl waved him off, "Please, zat is like congratulating a frog for ribbiting. It is nothing special."

The sound of wood snapping echoed in her ears. This was quickly followed by the sound of screams. Fiora looked over and saw a youth in a black and white gi and hakama on the ground, grabbing his arm in pain. The lithe figure of an Ionian girl, barely more than thirteen years old, stood over him. In her hand, a shattered boken was clenched tightly. She removed her mask and stared at her opponent with her soulless emerald eyes. Morello sighed and made his way over, hollering, "Irelia! What did I tell you about using a weapon?"

Irelia looked over and held it up to show that foam had been taped around the broken wood. Looking at the writhing youth on the ground, she offered him a hand. He tenderly grabbed hers and was pulled to his feet. She motioned to him to take a stance, an offer he vehemently refused. Morello pointed at a nearby training dummy, "Irelia! Drills! Now! No more fighting until then!"

The Ionian walked off and complied. The gymnasium they were using was large enough to host both the fencing team and the kendo team in the same room. The school was funded to have two smaller gyms and then a larger gymnasium in which any big event would take place. The fencing and kendo clubs both respectively had a later time slot than other clubs, one they were thankful for due to minimal interruptions. Fiora snorted, trying to hold her amusement in, but failed to do so. Laughing aloud once more, she shook her head, "Oh my, what a strong leetle girl you are. So much brute force, so much skill needed to whack people wiz a steeck!"

Pantheon's eyebrows lifted upon hearing the crack and cry. She seemed so harmless until she broke a boken on some poor soul's arm. As athletic as he was, he had never seen such brute force in a girl. He was impressed to say the least. And his wounded pride became slightly more bearable when he saw what this little girl was capable of.

When Fiora insulted Irelia, Pantheon brushed the words away. Why would she react to such a stupid insult? It wasn't until Irelia's eyes glared at Fiora that Pantheon's attention was regained back to the action. She threw down her boken and faced the Demacian girl, her eyes secreting a mental venom that would burn into the souls of anyone who dared looked into them.

Irelia pointed at Fiora, "Take that back."

"I most certainly vill not," the Demacian retorted. Raising a hand, she spoke with a condescending tone, "You only won because you crippled your opponent in such a brutish manner. Zat is not skill, zat is barbaric."

The Ionian girl reached up at the clasps on her kendo equipment, and snapped them off. Clattering to the ground, she advanced towards Fiora with only her white gi and her scarlet hakama, "One strike, one death. That is the point of swordsmanship."

Fiora nodded, "And I agree with you. But!" She pointed at the advancing Ionian, "Wiz zat kind of skill, you telegraph your intentions so easily! To read you, I might as well go to ze beach, drink a bit of coffee, find a nice book, and zen look for your attack. It is, 'ow do you say...?"

Irelia interrupted her line of thought, "You pompous bitch." Morello and Fiora both blinked in surprise.

Pantheon merely watched the scene unfold. How unfair was it that Irelia reacted to Fiora's insults, but not his? Was he not good enough to get challenged? He felt both angry and insulted that Irelia would merely ignore him in such a way, yet completely respond to the insults Fiora gave her. Though, he still could not tear his eyes away from the sexy cat fight that he reassured himself would soon ensue.

Fiora furrowed her brow, her tone a lot more dangerous, " 'ow dare you, you...du sang neuf, do you know who you are speaking to?"

"I am speaking to an egotistical self fellating girl," Irelia marched towards the fencing strip the Demacian was standing on, "That thinks her sword art is better because she was against small fish. And you do not realize the stupidity of your own statements. That is who I am speaking to."

Fiora's entire face went red. She gripped her sword tighter, "I am only stating ze truth, it is not my fault zat someone wiz ze intelligence and grace of un plaque de fromage is unwilling to accept such a thing."

The Ionian girl made her way past Fiora and towards a cabinet hugging the wall closest to Morello and Fiora. She flung it open, grabbed a spare epee, a red colored wire with a plug on each end, and two fencing masks. Bringing it over, she pointed dead center on the mask, "This is where I am going to hit you." She tossed it at Fiora while putting on her own mask. The Demacian smirked at Irelia, " 'ave you ever even fenced before?"

"Not once."

Fiora rolled her eyes, "Zen zis is not nee-"

The Demacian blinked. That was her mistake. The tip of the epee was pushing Fiora's nose downwards, the sound of the button on the tip of the blade making a distinct clicking noise. Irelia raised her voice, "Put. The mask. On."

Fiora snorted, "Fine."

Slipping the mask on, Fiora pointed at the strip, "Take your stance, if you even know what it is." The Ionian walked past the Demacian, laced the wire through the loose sleeves of her gi, and connected it to a black wire. This black wire stretched from a small box, which was hooked up to the scoreboard, this was how they were electronically keeping score. Fiora flicked her blade about, "We will make it up to cinq, zat way your 'umiliation is short et sweet."

Irelia shifted her feet and took an unnatural fencing stance. Fiora burst out laughing, "Whenever you are ready, Monsieur Morello!"

He rolled his eyes, "Girls. Alright. Ready? Begin.."

Fiora pressed the tip of her blade into Irelia's chest in a flash. The Demacian chuckled, "What is zis? Zere is no natural padding?" She raised her left hand to where her mouth would be if she were not wearing the mask, "I can see where your anger stems from. It ez alright, you may grow a pair one day."

Irelia made no response. Morello's voice rang out, "One nothing. Ready? Begin!" Irelia shuffled forward, jabbing the blade towards Fiora. She snorted and slapped it aside before driving her point into Irelia's chest once more. The Ionian's body visibly tensed from this. Morello barked at Fiora, "Miss Laurent, stop attacking such an unprotecte-"

"It is alright." Irelia rubbed her chest, "Keep going."

He sighed and shook his head, "You need the protection or else she can hit your chest, you can develop trauma to your breasts, and from my understanding it hurts quite a bit. You will lose the lane from pain alone."

"Don't care," the Ionian flatly replied.

He sighed, "Two nothing. Ready? Begin!"

Irelia shuffled forward once more, making Fiora tilt her head in confusion. "Really? You try zat again?" She batted the blade away and struck the inside of Irelia's thigh. "Three nothing. Ready? Begin."

The moment Irelia raised her foot, Fiora jabbed it with a sharp poke. Morello's voice rang out, "Four nothing. Ready? Begin."

Irelia stepped forward again. Fiora sighed and moved to bat the blade out of the way. Suddenly her head snapped back, the blunt tip of the sword pressing into the center of her mask. "Four one. Ready?"

Fiora stammered in shock, "Wh-what? Zat...I did not see zat!"

"I know," Irelia replied. Taking her awkward stance once more, she stated matter of factly, "Don't take your eyes off me for a second. You will pay."

The Demacian readied herself. Morello's voice rang out, "Begin!"

She was going to end it. Fiora stepped forward into her trademark fléche. Streaking across Irelia, she felt her blade strike the Ionian in her side. She had yet to meet someone who could avoid the attack, or even think of parrying it. Morello's voice rang out, "Five two, Fiora wins."

She blinked in confusion. She glared at Morello, "You mean cinq un, Monsieur Morello."

He pointed at the scoreboard, the bright flashing numbers clearly read five to two. He quickly explained, "Irelia moved forward at the same time as you. She caught your side too."

Before the Demacian could respond, Irelia spoke up, "Today it is two."

"...So you can count. Bien," Fiora replied.

The Ionian's tone made the Demacian girl look at her, "Today, it was two. Tomorrow, it will be three. The week after that, it will be-"

Fiora interrupted, "I did not ask you to teach me 'ow to count. The week after zat it will be quatre, and zen-"

"No!" Irelia's voice boomed. She pointed at Fiora, "The week after that, it will be six. The week after that, it will be twelve. The week after that, it will be twenty four. It does not matter what style you use, I will beat you in it. You are nothing but a big fish in a small pond, while I am a fish in the ocean."

The Demacian was about to respond when Irelia pointed at her kendo equipment, "Pick that up. Fight me in my territory. I don't think you will be able to even move."

The color from Fiora's face drained. She had never been so insulted in her life. Irelia's next words practically were filled with her spiteful tone, "Pick up the sword and get ready to fight. I fought you in your style, let's see you fight in mine."

"Poor Fiora..." Pantheon lightly said to himself. After watching Irelia practically humiliate herself to prove her point, he felt less insulted. She had character, reasons for doing what she did. Perhaps there was more to her than her athletic, slender body. He didn't want to watch Fiora get beaten into mercy by Irelia, but he couldn't look away. He was pretty sure this would not happen a second time. So like a curious puppy, his eyes remained glued on the two girls.

Fiora flicked her glance from Irelia to the kendo equipment. She had no idea how to use them. But she was called out. She tentatively took a step towards them when Morello hollered, "Right, enough's enough! It's been way over an hour of practice, and it's time to pack up!" He glared at Irelia, "Put what you borrowed away, Irelia."

The Ionian glared at Fiora, "It is not a problem, Morello. Fiora, will you stay and have one bout with me?"

The Demacian stuttered in response. Her eyes shot open in utter shock, she had never been nervous about a sword fight ever. Irelia shrugged, "Guess not. It seems I must applaud you, I have never seen a frog unable to ribbit before. See you tomorrow, Fiora Laurent."

With that, Irelia spun on her heels and made her way to her discarded equipment. Fiora visibly shook with anger, spun on her own heels, and marched away with her sword in hand. Tossing the helmet to the ground, she marched out into the hallways, every inch of her face depicting her anger. She did not notice the teenaged boy near the doors, nor did she care to acknowledge his existence. Irelia quietly and promptly put away the borrowed equipment, helped clean up any stray pieces of spare equipment, and made her way to the doors in the far corner that led to the changing rooms.

Slightly disappointed at the end of fight, Pantheon got ready to leave. When he turned around, Akali stood over him. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a stern voice.

Pantheon, shocked to see someone who was supposed to be working in the hospital at this time now standing over him, stammered for words. "I..uh...umm..."

"Stop staring at them and go home!" She commanded.

"Yes ma'am," he squeaked before darting off.

Down the hallway, Fiora continued her march, sword in hand when she abruptly stopped. She screamed aloud, "Zut! Zis is not ze facking change room! Gaaah!" Spinning to face a locker, she cracked her head against it, "Right! 'ow can zis get any worse?! Will I meet a dragon who wishes to steal me away, will I meet some marauding Lokzar raiders who will whisk moi away to become 'is baby maker?! Come on, do eet already, let us get eet over wiz!"

A small wisp of smoke wafted through the air. The ember glowed brightly in the dimly lit hallway. Each word that was screamed echoed harshly around him as he stood with the cigarette clenched tightly between his lips. As he stared down the hall he saw the same girl from the morning and turned slightly 'Why did she help me?' His thoughts played tricks on him as he searched for a reason.

Taking another drag of his cigarette he coughed placing his hand to his mouth. As he brought the cigarette away he saw the blood on his hand. Turning his attention to the small girl he noticed that she had heard his coughing. 'Great, this is just what I needed.' he thought to himself as he turned to walk away.

She sniffed the air. Smoke. Who would be stupid enough to smoke inside? Fiora looked for the source and saw him. "Oh non. Non, non non non! Non, please, don't tell me you are zat stupide!" Fiora raced down the hall and easily caught up to Talon, stepping in front of him. She prodded his chest, "Zis is an illusion! Zere eez gas being pumped into ze air which makes me see zings I do not want to see, such as a garcon who is supposed to be in ze 'ospital not in ze 'ospital!"

The Demacian gripped his shirt and violently shook him, "Why are you not in ze facking 'ospital?! Whyyy?!"

Grinning, Talon looked at the small girl. "To be blatantly honest I didn't like the room decor. The entire color scheme of the room didn't match the curtains at all, and to be honest, the carpet was a horrid off color aqua. Seriously, I wouldn't want my kids playing in such a place. Also, the lampshade was-"

Fiora raised her hand, interrupting him,"Putain de merde! Êtes-vous sérieux? Avez-vous également avoir des rapports sexuels avec des ours en tant que moyen de divertissement? Y at-il une pénurie nationale de la puissance du cerveau dans ce petit crâne de la vôtre?! Etes-vous que stupide?" She shook him again, "Etes-vous que stupide?!"

Talon blinked looking at the petite girl in front of him, "I assume that you're praising my supreme masculinity, and to this I say thank you"

Fiora's left eye spasmed. This was followed by her screaming incoherently for a minute in a single breath in his face, which was followed by her beating her head into his chest in complete and utter frustration. "One! Give me one facking break! Just! One! One!" Looking up, staring Talon dead in his eyes, she growled, "You. You are going back to ze 'ospital right now. Right facking now! Do you understand zat?! You understand ze common, oui? You understand ze words coming out of my bouche?!"

Talon's face turned to stone at the idle threats, placing his hands heavily on the girl's shoulder he returned her gaze with one equally cold, "Now listen to me for once. I didn't need your fucking help this morning. Consider this my only warning to you, stay away, or you're going to get hurt."

Fiora's eyes tightened. She pushed him off of her and fired her fist into a nearby locker. Denting the metal door, she drew it back and showed the blood flowing from her knuckles, "Sacre bleu! I am 'urt! Now stop being so pig-'eaded and get to ze 'ospital or I will-"

Talon grinned slightly at the small amount of blood flowing from the girl's hand, "So you can bleed. So can I." Lifting his shirt up slowly he showed the crimson bandages wrapping his ribs. This stopped her from speaking anymore as she stared dumbfounded at the blood. Dropping his shirt he continued to speak, "Next time try to leave a bigger dent to emphasize your point." Forcing his hand heavily into a nearby locker the door buckled inward breaking loose from its hinges.

Fiora clapped her hands to her face and screamed into them. Pulling them away, she yelled, "Fine! You win! Go kill yourself! I don't care, you...you...GAH! JUST GO!" She glared at him, her entire body shaking with anger, frustration, and the smallest pair of tears trickled from her eyes, "You understand zat, yes?! GO!"

Moving his hand slowly he wiped the tears away silently and turned. "Nobody in this world is worth shedding tears over, its best to learn that early on."

Fiora yelled after him, "Z'ere is always someone worth shedding zeir tears over, you stupide boy! Always!" This was around the time she realized she was still wearing her fencing tights. One last scream of frustration echoed in the hallway.

* * *

Somewhere, several hallways over, a large, demonic creature from a world not able to be comprehended by mortal minds continued its rambling, "AND YOU SHALL WASH THE TUPPERWARE, AND YOU SHALL WASH THE MEASURING CUPS, AND YOU SHALL WASH..."


	9. An Unexpected Date

As Orianna worked on her homework for class, she heard a knock on her door. She had not been expecting anyone to show up. She looked up at her clock and noticed it was close to dark. After another round of knocking, Orianna stood from her chair and approached the door.  
"Who is it?" She asked through the door. No answer. Orianna took a moment to decide what to do. She opened the door away after a couple of moments, finding a large boy standing in her doorway. His hair was long and black and he held up two tickets.

"Concert, wanted to know if you could come," Mordekaiser said. Orianna stared at him for a few moments before looking back towards the desk she was sitting at.

"I'm doing homework," Orianna replied

"What class?"

"Advanced Biology. Morde, I'm getting behind and I'm sorry but I can't g-" Mordekaiser walked right past her and sat at her desk. He picked up her pencil and began writing down answers below the questions on the paper. Orianna only watched as he filled out the blank spaces on her assignment. A few minutes later, he put her pencil down.

"There, you're done. Now can you go?" Orianna looked at the paper and began to look over his answers. She couldn't disagree with any of them. She placed the paper back down on her desk and sighed.

"Give me a few minutes to get dressed," she said.

"I'll be parked outside."

Orianna stepped out of her doorway. Mordekaiser sat patiently in the driver seat of his car, awaiting Orianna. She wore a tight, black shirt and a black miniskirt. She hadn't normally worn outfits like this until she began dating Mordekaiser. Slowly, she got more into the habit of wearing black, but it had never became a permanent color in her wardrobe.

She opened the passenger door and hopped into his van. She had questioned him before why he didn't get a car and instead got a large gas guzzler of this sort. His reply was nothing short of straight forward. I don't fit. After that, she never questioned him why he drove a van.  
After a long drive of silence, Orianna broke it. "How did you know the answers?" She asked. Mordekaiser grinned slightly.

"Biology is my best subject. I passed that class with a 98," he stated. Orianna stared at him in confusion. She would have never guessed that Biology was Mordekaiser's best subject. He seemed more interested in music than anything else. She figured he just didn't care about other subjects of school.

Mordekaiser pulled a cigarette from a pack and lit it before sticking the end in his mouth. He took a long drag from the cigarette and bellowed out a cloud of smoke. Orianna sighed, "Can you not smoke and drive?" she questioned. Mordekaiser gave her a stern look before rolling down his window. Almost instantly, the smoke was sucked out of the vehicle.

"Problem solved," Mordekaiser said. Orianna rolled her eyes.

* * *

Mordekaiser parked his van in the parking lot of the venue. It was a large area surrounded by trees. Huge stage lights brightly pierced the thick night. A large amount of vehicles were all parked in the open field of grass. Orianna and Mordekaiser stepped off the van. As the two walked, Mordekaiser abruptly stopped, turned toward Orianna and lifted her upwards.

"Hey! What are you doi-" He sat her down on his shoulders and continued on. "Oh..." she said flatly. He laughed lightly as he trudged into the crowd of people with Orianna on his shoulders. She held on as he pressed through the clump of bodies. When he felt he was close enough to enjoy the music, he stopped.

The band had yet to walk onto the stage, but it wouldn't be long until they both were enjoying the music. One of Mordekaiser's favorite things about Orianna was her very large taste in music. She could enjoy the music her friends listened too, which was far from metal, but she could also go to concerts such as these with him and enjoy the music also. There was no real forcing her to go.

A few minutes passed before a man shouted a Mordekaiser. "Hey dude! Get your fucking chick down and out of the damn way!" he complained. Mordekaiser turned to face the guy.

"Hey, calm down," Mordekaiser said as he faced the man..

"No, I'm not gonna calm the fuck down! I want to see the damn show along with everyone else!" The guy shouted.

"Morde, It's ok, just put me down," Orianna said to her boyfriend who was giving the man a deadly gaze. "Please sir, we're sorry." Mordekaiser lifted Orianna off of his shoulders and put her down on the ground. "Thank you Morde," she said quietly. She watched as Mordekaiser cocked his hand back and grabbed onto his elbow. "NO! Stop it!"

Mordekaiser's tense arms instantly let up upon feeling Orianna's hands wrap around. The man grinned. "Oh, so your bitch is gonna tell you when to fight?" the man taunted before laughing. "Pathetic little shit."

The insults only seemed to anger Mordekaiser even more. Orianna could feel his biceps tightening from the anger. "He's not worth it," Orianna said to the large man she called her boyfriend. "Lets go find another spot." She began tugging at Mordekaiser's arm, trying to pull him away from the explosive situation.

He let her drag him, eyeing the guy as they disappeared into the crowd. He could hear the man's laughter. Once they were out of view, he tugged his arm out of Orianna's grip. His face was masked in a veil of anger. "Can we just enjoy the concert?" Orianna asked, looking up at Mordekaiser, "No fighting?"

Mordekaiser grumbled, "Fine," he said after a short pause. Orianna smiled and kissed his cheek, turning Mordekaiser's face a very light red.

"Thank you," she said happily. It was then that the band finally appeared on stage with a loud cheer from every attendant of the concert.

"ARE YOU READY!" The lead singer shouted into the mic. The sea of bodies replied with agreement. "I can't hear you! ARE YOU FUCKING READY!" The lead singer responded. The cheer from the crowd was louder the second time around, almost deafening. Almost instantly, notes from the guitarist of the band sprung to life. Immediately, Mordekaiser and Orianna were sucked into the music, completely forgetting the events that took place only moments before.

The night was enjoyable for the two, Mordekaiser had even placed Orianna on his shoulders a second time with no complaint from anyone. Many other women sat on shoulders throughout the audience. After hours of music though, the band played their last song. "That's all we have for tonight! You were a wonderful audience! Good night!"

The couple, along with the many attendants of the concert, began to walk back to their vehicles. Mordekaiser and Orianna had difficulty leaving the concert grounds with Mordekaiser's huge vehicle. Eventually, they were back on the road.

The two were sweaty from the large amount of body heat that radiated from the crowd of people. Their hair was matted and stuck to their skin where it made contact. They both looked happy as Mordekaiser drove back to the school campus. Silence hung between the two before Orianna finally spoke up.

"That was fun Mordekaiser, thanks," she said quietly.

"No problem, babe," he replied. She reached towards him and grabbed his unused hand. Mordekaiser smiled lightly and soon, the pair's fingers interlocked.

* * *

The van stopped in front of Orianna's dorm. They hopped out and Mordekaiser walked her over to the doorway. They stopped in front of the door. After a moment of staring, their lips locked. It took a few moments before they parted. Orianna's face was beaming. "I'll see you on Monday before class," she said happily. "Good night Morde."

"Good night Orianna," he said as she slipped into her room. With a large smile on his face, he walked up to his own dorm and went inside. What he found was somewhat shocking, but after a few seconds, he realized how unsurprising it was. "Shaco..."

Shaco was lying down on Mordekaiser's bed, typing into his laptop. "Oh, hey Mordekaiser. How'd your date go? Not well I'm guessing since you came here," Shaco snickered at his last comment.

"Contrary to your belief, it went better than expected. Aside from that, what are you doing in my room?" Mordekaiser sat down on a chair next to his desk. "From what I remember, your dorm is a few rooms over."

Shaco looked up from the laptop screen, "Nothing really. I was bored and had nothing to do, so I picked the lock and came to investigate. Then I saw you pick up Orianna and assumed you were going somewhere private, but didn't really care where. And then your computer was here so I-"

Mordekaiser raised his hand up and stopping Shaco, "Alright, I got it," he said. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to take a shower and get some rest."

Shaco sat up from the bed and frowned, "Do I really have to go?" he asked, mocking disappointment.

"Yes."

"Very well!" Shaco jumped up off Mordekaiser's bed and shot out of the door, closing it behind him. It happened so quickly it took Mordekaiser a few moments before he realized that Shaco was gone.

"Crazy bastard," Mordekaiser told himself before locking the door to his dorm.


End file.
